


The Enemy of My Enemy is Actually Not That Bad

by Gerstein03



Series: The Enemy of My Enemy [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU starting Season 2 episode 8: The Chase, F/M, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, One-sided Aang/Katara (Avatar), Toph gives everybody nicknames, Zuko is a fucking badass, Zuko really doesn't give a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: When Zuko confronts Azula in the ruined town, he and Aang work together to beat her. But when Iroh is injured, Zuko decides to change his destinyOr: AU where Zuko and Iroh join the Gaang at the end of Season 2 episode 8
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Iroh & Katara & Sokka & Zuko, Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (minor)
Series: The Enemy of My Enemy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963786
Comments: 145
Kudos: 432
Collections: Atla fanfics worth reading





	1. A Family Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Aang face off against Azula. But when Iroh is injured Zuko must choose what his destiny holds

Do you really want to fight me?” Azula sneered.

“Yes I really do.” A voice said coming out of nowhere.”

“Zuko?!” Aang exclaimed in shock. Like his day couldn’t get any worse.

“I was wondering when you’d show up Zu-Zu.” Azula crooned.

“Zu-Zu?” Aang laughed.

“This doesn’t concern you Avatar.” Zuko stated. “This is a family matter.”

“Sorry brother but I need to take in the Avatar.” Azula replied. “And right now you’re in my way.” Zuko took his stance and was surprised when Aang stood beside him.

“What are you doing?” Zuko asked.

“We’ll have a better chance if we fight her together.” Aang replied. Not wanting to argue, Zuko shrugged in agreement, not particularly caring about the Avatar. Azula launched a fireblast at the pair. Aang blocked it using an air swipe while Zuko shot fire back at Azula. With their combine efforts through Zuko’s mastery of Firebending and Aang’s mastery of Air and decent experience with Water, they were able to subdue Azula when Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Iroh arrived.

“What is he doing here?!” Sokka exclaimed, referring to Zuko.

“Dealing with a family matter.” Zuko snapped.

“Surrender Azula!” Iroh ordered. “You are outmatched.”

“Not yet.” Azula smirked. She shot Iroh with a fire bolt, knocking him down. Everyone else attacked Azula. When the dust settled, Azula was gone. Katara turned her attention to Zuko who was kneeling by his Uncle’s side.

“Zuko I can help him.” Katara said.

“How?” He demanded.

“I have healing powers.” She explained. She bended the water over the wound and her hands began to glow. Iroh began to stir a little. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief that his Uncle would be okay.

“Thank you.” Zuko muttered. Katara nodded in response.

\---

Appa landed in a rocky canyon where everyone would make camp.

“This is the perfect place for me to learn Earthbending.” Aang chirped.

“What are we gonna be doing about our guests?” Sokka asked, eyeing Zuko and Iroh. “They did chase us all over the world.”

“Maybe but Zuko didn’t seem to care about me.” Aang said. “He was more focused on fighting Azula. And when you guys got sick, I got captured by Zhao. Zuko was the one who broke me out.

“Probably to capture you himself.” Sokka countered.

“His Uncle’s pretty nice.” Toph chimed in. “Makes good tea too.”

“Besides, Aang needs a Firebending teacher.” Katara added. “We just went from no candidates to having two potential teachers, both of whom are Master Firebenders.”

“You trust these guys?” Sokka gaped at Katara.

“No not really.” Katara admitted. “But he did save Aang from Azula. Had he not been there Aang would’ve lost.”

“Alright fine.” Sokka groaned. “We’ll let the Jerkbenders stick around.”

“Great.” Aang grinned. They walked over to where Zuko sat next to the resting Iroh.

“Has the verdict come in?” Zuko asked dryly. “Have you guys decided whether or not to let us stay?”

“We’ve decided that we do want you to stay.” Aang said gleefully. Zuko scanned their faces and frowned.

“Waterbender looks wary and suspicious, Blind Girl looks like she don’t care, and Boomerang Guy looks unhappy about me sticking around.” Zuko stated, pointing to Katara, Toph, and Sokka respectively.

“Those aren’t our names.” Sokka snapped.

“I don’t know your names so that’s what I’m going with.” Zuko shot back “Anyway, since I have no other options and have probably been officially declared a traitor, and Iroh would probably chastise me for turning you down, I accept.”

“Great!” Aang grinned. 

“This means you can teach Aang Firebending.” Katara said. Aang’s expression dropped, something Zuko noticed.

“Not gonna happen.” Zuko replied. “I can tell he’s not ready. You already tried to learn Firebending once didn’t you?

“From master Jeong Jeong.” Aang clarified. “He told me I wasn’t ready but I didn’t listen. I accidentally burned Katara.”

“Yeah I definitely can’t teach you Firebending any time soon.” Zuko said. “First you were careless and now your afraid of the fire. Either way I can’t teach you.”

“Why not?” Sokka demanded.

“Because Fire is an element that if you’re screwing off, someone will get hurt.” Zuko snapped. “And if you’re afraid of the fire, I can’t teach you because your fear is in the way.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Katara said. “For now, we should all get some rest. Aang needs to start learning Earthbending in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than most of them will be. I was gonna start posting when I had ten chapters written but I had five and I couldn't wait. So for at least the next five weeks I will be posting one chapter a week. After that my schedule may become a bit more spotty. Anyway I hope you enjoy my stab at an Avatar AU


	2. Bitter Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang begins his Earthbending training with Toph, Iroh teaches about understanding the four elements, and Zuko lays down some hard truths

Sokka was awoken by Aang bouncing around excitedly, ready to begin his Earthbending training. 

“This place is perfect, don’t you think?” Aang asked Sokka. Sokka responded with a irritated groan.

“For practicing Earthbending, this spot’ll work fine.” Zuko chimed in, who had woken up a lot earlier to practice his Firebending and his Dao.

“GOOOOD MORNING EARTHBENDING STUDENT!” Toph yelled, busting open her makeshift rock tent, waking up Iroh and Katara.

“Good morning Sifu Toph.” Aang replied.

“Hey, you never call me ‘Sifu Katara’.” Katara complained.

“Well, if you think I should.” Aang replied sheepishly. Sokka, who had been trying to sleep, let out a snarl.

“Sorry Snoozles.” Toph teased. “We’ll try and do out Earthbending as quietly as we can.” She then launched Sokka up into the air.

“Why are you complaining?” Zuko grumbled. “I’ve been up for an hour and you don’t see me bitching about it.”

“Okay look Jerkbender!” Sokka snapped. “I like my sleep. Just because you get up with the sun doesn’t mean the rest of us wanna do that.”

“Sokka is right.” Iroh chimed in. “There is nothing wrong with getting a little extra sleep every now and then.”

“He does this every morning.” Katara chuckled. “It’s why Toph calls him Snoozles. How are you feeling General?”

“Much better thanks to you, Master Katara.” Iroh smiled.

“If that’s the case then, seeing as we just became traitors by joining the Avatar and we’ll probably run into Azula again, I need to learn some more advanced Firebending.” Zuko said. “I know what you’re thinking. She’s my sister and I should be trying to get along with her.”

“No she’s crazy and she needs to go down.” Iroh replied in an unusually blunt manner.

“Wow Prince Ponytail your family sucks.” Toph chuckled.

“Prince Ponytail?” Zuko questioned.

“Snoozles said you had one.” Toph said.

“I don’t have a ponytail anymore.” Zuko corrected. “It’s grown out.”

“Oh then I guess I’ll think up a new nickname for you.” Toph shrugged. “Come on Twinkletoes.”

“So what move are you gonna teach me first?” Aang asked excitedly. “Rockalanche? The Trembler? Oh maybe I can learn to make a whirlpool out of land?”

“Patience Avatar.” Iroh said. “You must learn to walk before you can fly.”

“Teamaster’s right.” Toph said. “We’re gonna start with move a rock.”

“Sounds good, sounds good.” Aang grinned excitedly.

\---

“The key to Earthbending is your stance.” Toph explained, taking her stance and getting ready to show Aang how to move a large bolder. “You’ve gotta be steady and strong.” Aang tried to mimic this. “Rock is a stubborn element. If you’re going to move it, you’ve got to be like a rock yourself.” She shoved Aang to show him how her stance worked and Aang’s didn’t.

“Like a rock. Got it.” Aang acknowledged.

“Good. Now the actual motion of this one is pretty simple.” Toph explained. She demonstrated the motion, lunging and punching the rock, forcing it to move. “Okay. You ready to give it a try?”

“I’m ready.” Aang replied. But when he tried to move the rock, he only succeeded in sending himself flying back into Appa.

“Ha ha. Rock beats Airbender!” Sokka laughed.

“I don’t understand what went wrong.” Katara said as Aang walked over. “He did it exactly the way you did.”

“He’s not confident in his ability to move the rock.” Zuko chimed in.

“Maybe their’s another way.” Aang suggested. “What if I come at the boulder from a different angle?”

“I think you just proved Prince Zuko’s point.” Iroh replied. “Fire and Water are natural opposites. Fire is all about power and direction while Water is all about fluidity and adaptation. That’s why the Fire Nation made such an effort to capture as many Waterbenders as possible. Our greatest adversary would always be our opposite because they could always counter us and our way of thinking. That and we hoped to capture the future Avatar. The same is true for Earth and Air. Air is the element of freedom and Earth is the element of stability. How you must learn Earthbending is the opposite of how you you learned Airbending.”

“The Firebenders are right.” Toph stated. “There’s no different angle, no clever solution, no trickity-trick that’s gonna move that rock.” To prove her point she shoved Aang to the ground. “You’ve gotta face it head on. And when I say ‘head on’, I mean like this.” She jumped up into the air and headbutted the rock, breaking it apart.

“Woah!” Aang exclaimed. As Toph walked away, Katara followed her. Zuko overheard her say that Aang needs lots of gentle encouragement.  _ Oh gimme a break. _ Zuko thought.

“Are you seriously encouraging coddling him?” Zuko sighed as he joined the pair. “Training isn’t supposed to be easy. Unless you’re a prodigy child like you or my sister, it takes years to master your element. Aang doesn’t have years. He has till Sozin’s Comet. He doesn’t need to be babied by two of his teachers.”

“Excuse me?!” Katara snapped, whipping around to face Zuko, looking him dead in the eye. “How dare you accuse me of that! And comparing me to your crazy sister?!”

“I’m not saying you’re like Azula.” Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m saying you and she are both prodigies of your element. You became a Master Waterbender in the span of a few months. Once you learned, it came as naturally as breathing right?” Katara nodded. “It’s the same with Azula. Ozai always favored her because she was a prodigy, she had the spark in her. I didn’t bend fire for the first time until I was seven and by then Azula had mastered all the basics and was moving on to more advanced stuff. And you are babying him. I bet if you coddled him less he’d be farther along in his Waterbending. Sure he’s got natural talent since he’s learned this stuff a thousand times. He should be picking it up faster but he’s still on the basics and I think it’s because you let him goof off and do your nurturing encouraging thing.”

“So what you’re saying I should be a hardass?” Katara sneered, putting her hands on her hips, not wanting to admit that Zuko kind of had a point. Aang wasn’t progressing as fast a she would’ve liked.

“Oh my God, no.” Zuko groaned. “I’m saying you need to find a balance between drill sargent and mother.” As he spoke he gestured to Toph and Katara respectively to illustrate his point.

“Prince Grumpy makes a pretty good point.” Toph chuckled. “I think I’ll try it your way. Come on. You can help me get this idiot to learn Earthbending.”

“When did you join with Aang?” Zuko asked. “I’ve chased them for months and I’ve never seen you before.”

“Pretty recently.” Toph answered. “My parents always coddled me so when I got the chance to go on an adventure, I took it. Honestly I think they were ashamed to have a blind daughter.”

“I know what that’s like. Your parents being ashamed of you.” Zuko sighed. “My father always said Azula was born lucky, and I was lucky to be born.”

“Man you’re father sucks.” Toph muttered. “Any father who banishes their kid for a wild goose-hawk chase is a real asshole.”

“Something I’m beginning to see very clearly.” Zuko replied.

\---

After a few hours of Toph training Aang, he had made a pretty good start. Zuko’s suggestions on how best to train the Avatar had paid off. “Splendid.” Iroh smiled. “Once you master Earthbending, you can put your own spin on it. In fact all of you could.” 

“What do you mean?” Katara asked.

“Master Toph, some dirt if you please?” Iroh said. Toph transformed a bit of rock into a patch of dirt. Iroh picked up a stick and began to draw. First he drew the symbol of Fire. “Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will. And the energy and drive to achieve what they want.” Next he drew the Earth symbol. “Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring.” Then he drew the Air symbol. “Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Apparently they also had pretty good senses of humor.”

“That’s true they did!” Aang laughed.

Finally Iroh drew the Water symbol and said, “Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Zuko asked.

“It is important to draw wisdom from many different places.” Iroh answered. “If you take it from only one place, it becomes ridged and stale.” As he spoke he drew a cross between the symbols of the elements. “Understanding others, the other elements and the other Nations, will help you become whole.”

“That’s great but that all sound like Avatar stuff.” Katara said. “I get how this applies to Aang but how does it apply to the rest of us?”

“It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful.” Iroh explained. “But it cam make all of you more powerful too. In fact, there’s one technique that Prince Zuko will find useful that I learned by studying Waterbenders. I imagine you could find some to similarly incorporate Firebender techniques into your Waterbending Master Katara.” Katara stood up and uncorked her waterskin.

“Like this?” She asked. She used a Firebending stance and punched a way she’d seen Zuko do and sent a highly pressurized stream of water at him.

“Ow!” Zuko exclaimed as the stream of water punched him in the face with a concussive force.

“Exactly!” Iroh grinned.

“Well you guys have fun with that.” Toph said. “Come one Twinketoes. Let’s keep up with the Earthbending training.”

“Are you gonna come watch Katara?” Aang asked hopefully.

“Actually I think I wanna get some more wisdom from Iroh.” Katara replied. “See if he can help me incorporate other bending styles into my fighting.”

“Oh okay.” Aang replied, a little disappointed. Katara seemingly didn’t pick up on it but Zuko and Iroh did.

“Does the Avatar have a crush on his Waterbender?” Zuko whispered to Iroh.

“I hope not.” Iroh whispered back. “That could get awkward.”

“So what kind of Firebending techniques can you show me that’ll improve my Waterbending?” Katara asked.

“Well there are techniques that can create explosions.” Iroh said, rubbing his beard. “Perhaps you could try something like that.” Zuko demonstrated by creating a small firebomb that exploded into a blast of fire.

“Okay let me try something.” Katara said. She did the same technique as Zuko, only with ice and threw it at Zuko. When it landed, it encased Zuko in ice. “Cool!” Katara laughed. Zuko melted the ice and was less than pleased. They spent the rest of the day working on trying different techniques from the opposing element to see what they could do with it. Iroh also showed Zuko his technique for redirecting lightning.

\---

After a long day, Zuko, Katara, and Iroh saw Aang and Toph dragging a messed up looking Sokka back to camp.

“What happened to him.” Katara asked.

“He got stuck in a hole.” Toph answered, causing Zuko to chuckle a bit.

“The whole time I was stuck in that hole, not knowing if I would live or die, it makes a man think about what’s really important. I realized-” Sokka said before Aang cut him off.

“Hey Katara look what I can do!” Aang exclaimed excitedly. Then he Earthbent a giant rock off a rock pillar.

“You did it! Good job Aang!” Katara smiled happily. The little blush that crossed Aang’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Zuko and Iroh.

“Oh shit.” Zuko sighed.

“That could be a problem.” Iroh agreed.

“Katara can I talk to you for a second?” Zuko asked.

“Uh sure?” Katara answered, raising her eyebrows. They walked a small distance away from the others, far enough that they wouldn’t hear the conversation. “Whadda you want Zuko?” Katara asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Aang has a crush on you.” Zuko replied bluntly.

“What? No he doesn’t.” Katara scoffed.

“Yeah he does.” Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I was a kid not that long ago. I remember how I used to try to impress girls and get all flustered around them. It’s exactly what Aang is doing.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Katara asked, crossing her arms. “Why hasn’t Sokka said anything?”

“Sokka either hasn’t noticed or he’s not brave enough to say something.” Zuko answered, crossing his own arms. “I’m guessing he hasn’t noticed because he’s a lot of things but a coward isn’t one of them and since he’s your brother and he probably has a blind spot. I’m telling you because this gives you time to do something about it. I’m guessing you’re not attracted to an immature monk child.” Katara shook her head no and Zuko continued. “The longer this goes on the more likely Aang is gonna get hurt. Well hurt worse. Him getting hurt is kinda unavoidable.”

“Are you sure Aang is in love with me?” Katara asked softly, needing confirmation.

“I don’t think he’s in love with you.” Zuko answered. “I think he’s in love with the idea of being with you. You and your brother found him in an iceberg right?” Katara nodded. “That would make you the first girl he’s seen in a hundred years and seeing as all the ones he knew are dead, he imprinted on you like a lost puppy-rabbit.”

“And since he thinks he’s in love with me but he’s actually in love with the idea of being in love.” Katara realized. She dropped her face into her hands. “I’m gonna talk to Aang. Thanks Zuko.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. “Can you send him over?” Zuko nodded and went back over to the camp.

“What was that about?” Sokka asked. Zuko ignored Sokka. 

“Katara needs to speak with you Aang.” He stated in a resigned voice before he sat down next to Iroh. Aang nodded and went to talk to Katara.

“Some tea nephew?” Iroh offered.

“Thanks Uncle.” Zuko muttered.

“What’s up?” Aang asked as he approached Katara. “Zuko said you needed to talk to me about something?”

“Aang, do you have feelings for me?” Katara asked softly, crossing her arms. Aang’s blush was all the confirmation she needed.

“Was it that obvious?” Aang asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

“Apparently not to me but it was to Zuko. He picked up on it after like a day.” Katara stated. “Aang, I love you I do, but I don’t love you the way you do. And besides I’m too old for you.”

“What do you mean ‘too old’ for me?” Aang asked.

“Aang we may only be two years apart but at our age that’s a pretty big difference.” Katara tried to explain. “You’re still a kid, a kid I see as a little brother, and I’m gonna be fifteen in a few weeks.”

“So you don’t love me?” Aang asked sadly, falling to sit with his legs folded.

“I do love you Aang. I will always love you. Just not in that way.” Katara answered, crouching to look him in the eye. “And honestly, I don’t think you do either. You aren’t old enough to have a grasp on what you’re feeling. I think that since I was the first person you saw when you came out of the iceberg you imprinted on me and you fell in love with the idea of being with me. Does that make sense?”

“I understand.” Aang sighed. Katara hugged him before returning to the fire.

“What’s with him?” Sokka asked.

“Aang is gonna need some time to himself.” Katara mumbled, gripping her arms.

“You did the right thing Master Katara.” Iroh said. “It is not your fault that you didn’t feel the same way. After all, we don’t choose who we love. It’s a feeling that is either there or it is not and it doesn’t take long to know if they are someone you could love.”

“Wait what?” Toph asked.

“Aang had a crush on Katara. She didn’t feel the same.” Zuko explained.

“Is that what you guys were talking about?” Sokka asked. Katara nodded.

“I noticed Aang had a thing for her.” Zuko said. “Since he’s an imature kid I doubted Katara felt the same.”

“Zuko told me his thoughts and that I needed to let him down easy to save him from being hurt worse.” Katara added.

“He seems pretty hurt” Sokka said.

“It would’ve been worse.” Zuko replied.

“The longer those feelings were allowed to fester, the more it would hurt when they were not shared.” Iroh said. Aang sat alone away from the group. He was disappointed that Katara claimed she didn’t have feelings for her. But he knew what he felt. He knew he loved her, regardless of what she or Zuko said. He’d give it some time to settle down, but he was going to do whatever he could to sweep her off her feet and make her fall in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially gonna post this tomorrow but I finished a chapter further down the line so I'm posting it early. This one was a lot longer than the first one and I think this is closer to the length that most of them will be. Next chapter will be up at some point next week because I have no life and nothing keeping me from putting up finished work. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. The Elder Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang arrives at the town where Zuko met Lee, forcing him and Iroh to wait outside. But when the others are captured, Zuko is forced to return to save them

When Aang came back the next morning, the group set out to continue adventuring while Aang mastered the elements, figuring that staying in one place was a bad idea in case Azula was following them. Things were still a little awkward between Aang and Katara after Katara turned down Aang’s affections but after a night of meditation, Aang seemed to be doing a bit better.

“So where are we going?” Sokka asked.

“A small village near where we fought Azula.” Aang answered. “We can pick up some supplies there.”

“What village is this?” Zuko asked as Appa touched down. As soon as Zuko looked around his blood went cold.  _ This is Lee’s village _ .

“You!” A familiar voice sneered.

“Ah damnit.” Zuko grumbled. The Captain of the Guard, Gow stormed over to the group.

“What the hell do you think you’re doin’ in my town Fire Prince?” Gow demanded.

“Just passing through.” Zuko answered. “You still get off on using your power to bully these people?”

“Watch yourself boy.” Gow sneered. “You ain’t the Fire Prince here.”

“Yeah and last I checked, you aren’t much of a warrior either Gow. Just a thug. One I had cowering in fear.” Zuko shot back. Gow stared Zuko down and turned away.

“You wanna explain that?” Sokka asked.

“Came here a couple weeks ago.” Zuko explained. “That guy and his soldiers kidnapped a little kid. The only way to rescue him was to use my Firebending to win the fight. Had to leave town after that.”

“But I thought the Earth Kingdom were the good guys.” Aang said softly.

“There’s good and evil on both sides of the war.” Iroh explained. “My brother and the people leading the Fire Nation may be cruel and evil men but there are plenty of Fire Nation soldiers who are good and honorable people fighting for their country and many who are cruel people with war in their hearts. The inverse is true for the Earth Kingdom. It may have a more honorable goal and many good people are fighting for them, but that doesn’t mean all of them are honorable. Many, like this Gow, are thugs who use their power to bully others.”

“Not everything is as black and white as you guys think.” Zuko added. “The soldiers here won’t give you respect because you’re the Avatar.”

“I think it’s best if my nephew and I wait outside town with the Appa while you get the supplies.” Iroh suggested. “It’s best if we don’t stay for very long.”

“Are you sure?” Aang asked.

“Yes.” Zuko said. “The people here don’t like me. My presence will only bring trouble.” Everyone nodded and Iroh and Zuko took Appa out of town.

\---

Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara went to a place where they could pick up some supplies. Deciding to split up, Aang and Sokka would get some food for Appa while Katara and Toph would handle the other essentials.

“Thanks for the supplies.” Katara smiled to the shopkeeper.

“No problem.” He replied.

“How are things with you and Twinkletoes?” Toph asked as they walked out of town.

“A little uncomfortable but things should be back to normal soon.” Katara answered.

“Leave me alone!” They heard a kid yell,

“You ain’t so brave now that your Firebending friend ain’t here no more!” A familiar voice laughed. Toph and Katara saw that Gow was harassing a kid, roughly eight or nine by the look of him.

“Ugh Zuko was right. These guys are just bullies.” Katara said, disgusted.

“You said it.” Toph agreed. “Hey leave him alone!” Gow turned and saw Katara and Toph getting ready to fight him.

“Well if it isn’t the Fire Prince’s women.” Gow laughed. “He to scared to fight me himself now so he sends you?” Before he could do anything Toph shot a rock column up from the ground and into Gow’s back, knocking him to the ground. Before he could do anything, a ball of fire rained down from the sky. Katara, Toph, Gow, and the kid turned and saw a platoon of soldiers and Firebenders storming the village, led by a very old looking General.

“By order of the Elder Dragon, this village is now under the control of the Fire Nation.” The Captain stated. Seeing the Fire Nation, Gow trembled in fear.

“Coward.” Katara spat. She and Toph took their stance and prepared to fight, quickly joined by Aang and Sokka.

“Well well well.” The Elder Dragon grinned. “Today is my lucky day. Men, capture the Avatar and his companions. The soldiers shot fire at them. Katara threw up a water shield to block it. Aang took flight in his glider and tried to fly around, only to be shot down by the General. He landed on the ground hard. Quickly bouncing up, he shot a blast of air at the Firebenders. Sokka tried to use his club but was quickly disarmed by the large amount of Firebenders. Katara and Toph fought back, Katara utilizing the techniques Iroh had shown her and Toph slamming rocks into the soldiers. 

“Enough!” The Captain shouted. He gripped Sokka’s wolf’s tail and held a sword to his neck.

“Don’t hurt him! We surrender!” Aang pleaded.

“Good lad.” The Captain smirked. As all this was happening, the kid watched the fight and made a run for it, hoping that against all odds, the Firebender would come to save them again. Katara, Sokka, and Toph were thrown into prison cells with the rest of the Earth Kingdom prisoners while Aang was taken to a private meeting with the General.

“Do you know who I am?” The General asked.

“No.” Aang replied.

“I’m a little insulted.” The General chuckled. “We used to be such good friends, Aang.”

“Kuzon?!” Aang gasped in disbelief. “H-how!? Why!?”

“You disappeared about eight years before Sozin wiped out the Air Nomads.” Kuzon answered. “I joined the Fire Nation military when I was old enough and eventually became a top General, second only to General Iroh. Seeing as he and Prince Zuko are traitors that makes me top General.”

“How are you alive?” Aang asked.

“Avatar Kyoshi lived to be 200 years old.” Kuzon replied. “Bumi is still alive as well.”

“What are you doing here?” Aang asked.

“Traveling north to join my forces with the Princess Azula’s.” Kuzon stated

“So what’s gonna happen to me and my friends?” Aang asked.

“Princess Azula will be informed of your capture and you will all be taken back to the Fire Nation once our campaign is finished.” Kuzon answered.

“Kuzon please don’t do this! We were friends once.” Aang pleaded.

“Yes we were.” Kuzon replied. “But that was a long time ago. And now I must do my duty to the Fire Nation. It was good to see you again old friend.” Kuzon gestured for his guards to take him away.

“No!” Aang yelled as the guards dragged him off. “You can’t do this! Kuzon please! Kuzon!”

\---

“Where are they? They should be back by now.” Zuko grumbled.

“Patience Prince Zuko.” Iroh replied. “Come. Have some tea with me.”

“Zuko!” a voice yelled. Zuko recognized it. Lee. “Zuko we need you!”

“Lee?” Zuko was taken aback to see the kid again. “Slow down what happened?”

“The Fire Nation showed up and took over the town!” Lee explained frantically. “They captured the Avatar and his friends!” Immediately, Zuko stood up and picked up his sword.

“Come on Uncle. We’ve got a town to liberate.” Zuko stated. When they approached the entrance to the town, two guards stood at the gates. Zuko and Iroh blasted them with fire. “Find the others.” Zuko said to Iroh and Lee.

“What about you?” Iroh asked.

“I’m gonna make a show of me liberating the town.” Zuko answered. “It’ll give you enough time to find the prisoners so we can really free this town.” Iroh nodded and Zuko walked into the center of town, swords drawn and engulfed in flames. The soldiers instantly recognized him as the disgraced Prince and readied their weapons to fight. Murmurs came from the villagers, reminiscent of the last time Zuko was here.  _ “The Fire Prince?” “Prince Zuko?” “He came to save us.” _ Three guards charged at Zuko. He quickly knocked them down and continued to march into the village.

“Get him.” The Captain ordered. In an instant, Zuko was surrounded by soldiers and Firebenders. He blasted them with fire and slashed at them with his swords. One came at him and Zuko shot him with a fire blast. Two Firebenders shot fireballs at him. Zuko dodged one and dispersed the other. He swept his leg and sent a wave of fire at his opponents. Meanwhile, Iroh and Lee snuck into the prison and found the Earth Kingdom prisoners, along with Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

“General Iroh!” Aang exclaimed.

“Where’s Zuko?” Katara asked.

“He’s a little preoccupied dealing with the Fire Nation.” Iroh answered as he unlocked the cell. “He’s distracting them so Lee and I can free everyone.” Lee continued to unlock the cages when he found the one with his father and brother in it.

“Dad! Sensu!” Lee exclaimed.

“Lee what are you doing here?” Gansu asked.

“The stranger is helping fight off the Fire Nation come on let’s go!” Lee explained. More and more soldiers came to fight the banished Prince, all of them beaten in various ways.

“Alright Prince Zuko.” Captain Jai snapped. “Let’s wrap this up!” As he spoke, he drew his own longsword and ignited it with fire, charging at Zuko. Zuko blocked Jai’s attack and pressed his own, shooting fire at him. Jai dodged and shot Zuko with his own fire, lunging at him in anger. Zuko evadied his attack and, in an effort to end the fight, sliced off Jai’s hand. Jai let out a pained scream as he fell to the ground. Finally enough of a commotion was drawn to bring out the Elder Dragon General Kuzon.

“Well well well. I never thought I’d see you again Prince Zuko.” Kuzon sneered.

“General Kuzon.” Zuko snarled.

“You’re lucky Ozai showed you mercy.” Kuzon sneered. “Banishment was far to kind for the way you spoke out of turn to my son.”

“His plan was vile and wrong.” Zuko snarled. “He wanted to sacrifice recruits for an easy victory. There is no honor in sending men to die like pig-lambs for slaughter.”

“You dishonored my son!” Kuzon yelled.

“Your son dishonored himself!” Zuko roared. Kuzon let out a yell and blasted Zuko with lightning. Zuko threw down his swords and caught the lightning before shooting it back at Kuzon, blasting him into the wall. As Zuko was surrounded by Firebenders and soldiers, Earthbenders and Earth Kingdom troops surrounded them and took the Fire Nation captive.

“Nice job with the lightning Sparky!” Toph laughed, slapping Zuko on the back.

“Kuzon!” Aang gasped, crouching over his old friend. “Katara you have to save him!”

“Aang I don’t think I can.” Katara said softly. “His body is frail and he was blasted with a bolt of lightning. I don’t think there’s much I can do for him.”

“You have to do something!” Aang cried. “He’s my friend!”

“Aang, whoever Kuzon was when you knew him, that’s not the man he is now.” Zuko sighed.

“General Kuzon was ruthless and used any means to achieve victory.” Iroh stated. “He supported his son’s plan to use young recruits as bait to lure the Earth Kingdom troops into a trap for an easier victory.” Tears fell from Aang’s eyes as he watched the life fade from his friend’s eyes.

“He was still my friend.” Aang sniffed.

“I’m really sorry Aang.” Zuko comforted, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder as he cried over the body of his old friend.

\---

The Fire Nation soldiers were put into prison cells and messenger hawks were sent to a General in the Earth Kingdom telling him to come get fifty Fire Nation prisoners.

“Thank you Prince Zuko.” Gansu said gratefully. “I don’t know how we can repay you.”

“Just take care of your son.” Zuko smiled. He pulled out his knife and handed it to Lee. “It’s still yours. Try not to stab anyone with it.” Lee took the knife and wrapped himself around Zuko.

“Do you have to go?” Lee asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Zuko answered. “I have to stick with the Avatar, help him on his journey. But maybe we’ll see each other again.”

“Promise?” Lee asked.

“When the war is over and either my Uncle or I am Fire Lord, I’ll take you to see the Royal Palace.” Zuko smiled. “You’ll have a lot of fun there.” They said their goodbyes and Zuko rejoined with the rest of the group.

“That was really sweet Zuko.” Katara smiled.

“Yeah. Tin man does have a heart.” Sokka laughed.

“Hey you okay?” Zuko said to Aang as they walked back to camp.

“I just can’t believe who my friend became.” Aang sighed. “Why did he grow up to ba such a monster.”

“If I had to guess, he didn’t have you around to make him a better person.” Zuko answered.

“Thanks Zuko.” Aang smiled. “That means a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the one I was most excited to post. I wanted to do something with Lee and the thing with Kuzon kinda just happened. I really wanna know what you guys thought of this one. I hope you enjoyed it


	4. The Library and the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing that Aang isn't advancing in his Waterbending fast enough, the Gaang decides to show him the original source of Waterbending in hopes of motivating him. But when they get sidetracked by Sokka's desire for knowledge, their plans begin to unravel

Toph and Zuko watched as Katara tried to follow Zuko’s advice and press Aang into the more advanced parts of Waterbending.

“This isn’t working.” Zuko sighed. “He’s nowhere near mastering Waterbending. He’s stuck on the basics.”

“I think he needs a new teacher.” Toph replied.

“Where are we gonna find another Waterbender to teach him?” Zuko asked.

“We could always try the original source.” Toph suggested. “It’s how I learned Earthbending.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Zuko said. “Seeing the original source could help him see the true nature of his bending. Make him more committed to learning it.”

“Hey Katara!” Toph shouted. “What’s the original source of Waterbending?”

“Uh the moon. Why?” Katara asked.

“What?” Zuko scoffed. “Who told you the original source of Waterbending was  _ the moon _ ?”

“Master Pakku in the Northern Water Tribe.” Katara answered.

“They’re still perpetuating a myth from two hundred years ago?” Zuko raised his eyebrow. “They really worship the moon up there.” He let out a light chuckle. “The rest of the world has known that the original Waterbenders are actually the kraken since before the Hundred Year War started.”

“Why did the Northern Water Tribe say it was the moon?” Aang asked.

“I dunno.” Zuko shrugged. “Guess they’re a little behind the times. The moon gives Waterbenders their power the same way the sun gives Firebenders theirs but it’s not the original source of Waterbending the same way the sun isn’t the original source of Firebending.”

“Why do you wanna know about the original source of Waterbending?” Katara asked.

“Because Aang isn’t taking his training very seriously.” Zuko answered. “He’s not committed to learning the more powerful Waterbending.”

“We think taking him to see the original source might help.” Toph finished.

“Come on guys I’m right here.” Aang whined.

“We know.” Toph replied.

“That was intentional.” Zuko added.

“So where can we find a kraken?” Katara asked.

“The Eastern Sea.” Zuko answered.

“Oooh!” Aang exclaimed, now bouncing up and down. “The Misty Palms Oasis is on the way there! It’s a pristine natural ice ground and one of nature’s wonders. Can we stop there?”

“I guess.” Zuko shrugged.

\---

“It must have changed ownership since I was here.” Aang chuckled uneasily.

“We can’t stay for long.” Sokka stated. “Aang needs to get to work on mastering the elements and we need to come up with a plan for how to beat the Fire Lord. This will be a quick stop and then we will go find a kraken.” The Gaang walked into a backwater looking town with a lot of Sandbenders around.

“This seems like a nice place.” Iroh smiled. “I wonder if they have any good tea.” They entered a tavern saw a guy order a mango drink and the bartender slice it up for him.

“I wouldn’t mind one of those fruity beverages.” Sokka smiled. As they walked up to the counter, the previous customer, Professor Zei, bumped into Aang and after a display of Airbending, started geeking out at the young Airbender about Air Nomad culture. They then went on to discuss the Library of Wan-Chi Tong, the Knowledge Spirit. Hoping to get an edge on the Fire Nation, Sokka offered Zei a ride on Appa to the Library.

“Is this a good idea?” Zuko asked.

“It’ll be fine.” Sokka shrugged. They went outside and saw a group of Sandbenders harassing Appa. After shooing them away they got on Appa and flew into the desert.

“Ugh does this place even exist?” Toph groaned after they had been flying for a while.

“I believe so.” Iroh chimed in. “When Admiral Zhao invaded the Northern Water Tribe and killed the Moon Spirit, he told me that he’d found a hidden library buried underground that contained information on their identities.” Iroh shifted his gaze to Sokka for a moment, remembering her sacrifice. “I believe it could be the same library.”

“Knowing Zhao he probably pissed off the Spirit that owns the Library.” Zuko grumbled.

“I do love reminiscing about times I wasn’t there for.” Toph snipped sarcastically.

“Down their! What’s that?” Sokka pointed to a tower sticking out of the ground. They landed and saw a tower with a small window.

“If Zhao found the Library than it’s probably still intact.” Aang said. “Let’s try going in through the window.

“I say you guys go ahead without me.” Toph said.

“Me too.” Zuko chimed in. “I don’t really wanna come face to face with a Spirit Zhao pissed off.”

“I agree with my nephew.” Iroh said.

“Suit yourselves.” Sokka shrugged. As the others went in through the window, Iroh flopped down on the sand.

“Let’s have some tea.” He grinned.

\---

“Can you hand me the cup?” Toph said to Iroh.

“Can’t you feel it’s vibrations?” Zuko asked.

“Normally yes but since the sand is all loose and shifty it makes everything look fuzzy so I can’t really see.” Toph explained.

“You are a girl of many surprises.” Iroh smiled.

“Thanks General Teamaster.” Toph replied. Suddenly they felt the ground shake beneath them.

“What’s going on?” Zuko asked.

“The Library! It’s sinking!” Iroh exclaimed. Toph ran towards the tower and used her Earthbending to stop it’s decent. As this happened, Appa began making noises, alerting the trio to the arrival of a group of roughly twenty Sandbenders. Zuko and Iroh leaped into action, taking their Firebending stances.

“Toph, we’ll take care of them! Stop the Library from sinking!” Zuko yelled. Zuko blasted two of the Sandbenders with fireballs while Iroh breathed fire from his mouth at them. The Firebenders felt sand tightly grip their legs, holding them in place. Using a Waterbending technique, Zuko shot a fluid stream of fire from his hands. Iroh mimicked his actions. The Sandbenders bent the sand to surround their hands and hold them down. 

“There’s too many of them!” Iroh groaned. Zuko called upon his anger to break the sand apart but before he could continue to fight, sand surrounded him, making it impossible to move. Zuko and Iroh struggled, trying to break free but with six Sandbenders on each of them it was no use. The leader had Appa held down and ordered his men to put a muzzle on him. As the Sandbenders hauled Appa away, Zuko and Iroh could only watch. The sand around them fell, releasing them. 

“No!” Zuko shouted. He ran after the Sandbenders but was unable to keep up with the sand-sailors. He collapsed into the sand and slammed his fists down. Toph saw Aang, Katara, and Sokka fly out of of the. Sokka and Katara started cheering about an eclipse but Zuko, Toph, and Iroh weren’t paying attention.

Where’s Appa?” Aang asked worriedly. When no one answered, tears began to well up in his eyes.

\---

“How could you let them take Appa?! Why didn’t you stop them?!” Aang demanded.

“We did all that we could Young Avatar.” Iroh said softly. “Master Toph was trying to stop the Library from sinking and they got the better of me and Prince Zuko.”

“You could’ve come to get us! I could’ve saved him!” Aang insisted, getting in Iroh’s face, gripping his staff so his knuckles whitened.

“If Zuko or I had gone in to get you, they would’ve taken Appa anyway.” Iroh said softly. “There was nothing we could’ve done.”

“He’s right Aang.” Toph interjected. “I can hardly feel any vibrations out here. They snuck up on us and there wasn’t time to-”

“You just didn’t care!” Aang yelled. “You guys never liked Appa! You probably wanted him gone so I couldn’t master the elements to beat your brother! You’re no better than he is!”

“HEY!” Zuko shouted, getting up to face Aang, towering over the boy. “I know you’re hurting. But if you disrespect my Uncle like that again, I don’t care if you are the Avatar.”

“Aang stop it.” Katara said, putting herself between Zuko and Aang. “You know Zuko and General Iroh did all they could. And Toph saved our lives.”

“Whose gonna save our lives now? We’ll never make it outta here.” Sokka worried.

“That’s all any of you guys care about, yourselves.” Aang snapped, waving his arms and stomping around. “You don’t care whether Appa is okay or not.”

“Kid we are concerned for the Bison.” Zuko insisted. “But if we don’t make it out of this desert, we’re never gonna be able to help Appa.”

“I’m going after him.” Aang snarled.

“Aang wait!” Katara insisted. It was no use. Aang was already flying away.

“What now?” Sokka asked.

“What did you get from the Library?” Zuko asked.

“Some maps, information about the eclipse, star charts.” Sokka answered.

“We can use the star charts to figure out where we’re going.” Zuko stated.

“That’s pretty resourceful.” Katara said.

“Sometimes maps aren’t accurate but stars don’t lie.” Zuko explained. “While I was traveling around the world looking for the Avatar I learned how to navigate using the stars. We can get away from here, make a little distance and rest and continue at night when it’s cooler.” The group stood up and started walking. After a little while, they, with the exception of Zuko began to get pretty tired.

“We should stop here for now.” Zuko stated. “We can rest on pick up when it’s cooler.”

“How are you not tired?” Sokka asked, exasperatedly waving his arms at Zuko.

“Because I’ve been walking around in hot weather like this for the past few weeks with little food.” Zuko answered. “I guess I’m used to it.”

“Katara, can I have some water?” Toph sighed.

“Okay but we’ve gotta try to conserve it.” Katara replied. She created five little balls of water for them to drink.

“Tastes kinda swampy.” Toph commented.

“I’m sorry it’s all we have.” Katara sighed.

“Not anymore! Look!” Sokka exclaimed, pointing to a cactus. He rushed over and sliced it open before drinking the water inside it.

“Please don’t.” Zuko groaned. “The last time Uncle ate something he found in the wild he almost died.”

“Zuko’s right Sokka.” Katara stated. “You shouldn’t be eating strange plants.”

“There’s water trapped inside these.” Sokka replied, offering it to Katara.

“I don’t know.” Katara, worried, put her arm in front of Toph.

“Suit yourself. It’s very thirst quenching though.” Sokka smiled. Then his pupils dilated and he proceeded to do strange movements while he said, “Drink cactus juice! It’ll quench ya. Nothin’s quenchier! It’s the quenchiest!”

“Goddamnit.” Zuko grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Okay I think you’ve had enough.” Katara stated, taking the cactus and dumping it on the sand. Momo flew around in the air and plopped onto the ground.

“Who lit Toph on fire?” Sokka asked. Zuko raise an eyebrow at the only mild concern in Sokka’s voice.

“You know Katara, the most powerful Waterbenders can draw water from the air.” Iroh said.

“Really?” Katara’s eyes widened.

“Oh yes. There is water in every living thing as well as water vapor in the air.” Iroh explained. “You can channel it.” Katara steadied her breathing and focused on the water in the air. She managed to form five balls of water and gave one to everyone.

“You couldn’t’ve told her that before Sokka drank the cactus juice?” Zuko grumbled. Suddenly they heard a loud slam of air and sand blew towards them.

“What is that?” Katara asked, looking at the giant mushroom of sand.

“Probably Aang.” Zuko answered.

“I hope he’s okay.” Katara said mournfully.

“Appa is the last part of his culture that’s still around.” Zuko replied, kicking the sand. “I doubt it.” A few hours later, Aang flew down and landed next to them, kneeling and not facing any of them, with his eyes screwed shut. Katara walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder to consol the poor boy.

“I’m sorry Aang.” Katara said. “I know it’s hard for you right now but we have to focus on getting out of here.”

“What’s the difference.” Aang spat. “We won’t survive without Appa. We all know it.”

“Come on Aang.” Katara insisted. “Zuko already has a plan to get us out of here.”

“What’s this brilliant plan that Zuko’s come up with.” Aang grumbled. “Is it gonna help us find Appa?”

“No but it will help us find Ba Sing Se.” Zuko answered. “The stars will lead us to where we need to go.”

\---

While the rest of the Gaang rested, Zuko and Katara looked at the star charts to decide which way to go.

“If we follow these constellations, it should tell us how to get out of this godforsaken desert.” Zuko stated.

“Great.” Katara replied. “Thanks for helping me keep everyone together. I don’t think I could’ve done it without you.”

“You could’ve.” Zuko said, not looking away from the chart. “You’re a very maternal person. You keep everyone together. You’re always looking out for everyone and you are willing to ream them out when they do stupid shit. Like Sokka drinking that damn cactus juice. You’re a lot like my mother. She always put others before herself. She was the only one in the Royal Palace besides Uncle Iroh who actually cared about me.” Katara was taken aback by the mention of his mother. He never talked about her. He clearly thought highly of her.

“What happened to her?” Katara asked.

“No clue.” Zuko answered. “One day she just disappeared. I doubt it was a coincidence that Azula told me my dad was gonna kill me earlier that night and Fire Lord Azulon died the next day.”

“Wait what?” Katara said.

“What do you know about Iroh and the Siege of Ba Sing Se?” Zuko asked.

“Nothing really.” Katara answered, hoping this would lead to her answer. “Just that he broke through the Outer Wall but was beaten back. The Siege is why the warriors of the Southern Water Tribe including my dad left to fight in the Earth Kingdom.”

“That’s not what happened.” Zuko said. “Uncle was well on his way to victory. He sent us a letter that said he’d broken through the Outer Wall. The city was pretty much taken and the war would be over in a matter of weeks. But then his son Lu Ten died. Uncle was devastated. When he learned what had happened he ended the Siege and retreated.”

“So he didn’t lose the Siege.” Katara gasped. “He lost his son and gave it up.”

“He changed a lot after that into the man we know now.” Zuko replied. “After that my father brought me, Azula, and our mother before Azulon. Azula was the prodigy and I fell on my ass. Azulon sent us away to speak with Father alone but Azula and I hid and listened. Father suggested that Azulon revoke Iroh’s birthright and name him next in line. Azulon was furious that Father would suggest he betray Iroh after the death of his beloved son and said he would punish him. I ran off after that. Azula told me that Ozai was going to kill me. I didn’t believe her. Mother came in later that night dressed in black and told me to not to forget who I am.” Zuko dropped his head and his eyes screwed shut. “The next morning she was gone, Azulon was dead, and Ozai had become the Fire Lord as Grandfather’s last act. My guess is Mother made a deal with Ozai to help him become Fire Lord in exchange for my life.”

“He’s your father.” Katara said softly. “How could he be willing to kill his own son?

“Clearly you haven't met him.” Zuko spat. “Fire Lord Ozai is a monster who burned and banished his own son and heir because he dared to defend the people who fought in service of the Fire Nation.”

“Your father did that to you?” Katara gasped. She was speechless. She’d always thought it’d been a training accident. She couldn’t comprehend the thought of a father doing that to his own child. She knew her own father would never raise a hand to her or Sokka. She had never considered that Ozai’s cruelty extended to his own family but it made Zuko’s hatred for his father make a lot more sense. “Zuko I’m so sorry.” She said softly.

“We should get going.” Zuko sighed. “We’ve got a lot of ground to cover.”

\---

As they walked, they found one of the gliders the Sandbenders use. Following the compass, they made their way across the desert and by morning had arrived at a massive rock. After battling a bunch of buzzard-wasps, they were met by an army of Sandbenders.

“What are you doing with a sailor?” The leader demanded. “From the looks of it you stole it from the Hami Tribe.”

“We found it buried in the desert.” Katara explained. “We’re traveling with the Avatar. Our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba Sing Se.”

“You dare accuse our people of theft?!” A younger man spat.

“No we didn’t.” Zuko shot back. “But innocent people don’t assume they’re being accused when they clearly aren’t.”

“So you are accusing us of theft?!” The man demanded.

“No.” Zuko answered. “I’m accusing you.”

“I recognize your voice!” Toph yelled. “You’re the one who stole Appa!”

“Where’s my bison?!” Aang shouted.

“What did you do?” The leader asked.

“It wasn’t me!” The man insisted.

“You said to put a muzzle on him!” Toph yelled.

“YOU MUZZLED APPA?!” Aang roared. From there there was no coming back. Aang entered the Avatar State. His eyes and arrow began to glow and he started to destroy the Sandbender sailors. The man pleaded for him to stop but Aang had lost control. His rage was all that was driving him now.

“Aang stop!” The Spirit of Roku ordered, emerging from Aang’s body.

“THEY STOLE APPA!” Aang roared, his voice becoming distorted. Deciding he needed to do something before Aang went on a rampage, Roku flew over to Zuko and possessed his body. Zuko’s eyes glowed.

“Whoah!” Sokka exclaimed. “Everybody run!” Sokka, Toph, Iroh, Katara, and the Sandbenders ran away. Zuko shot a massive fire blast at Aang.

“You need to stop!” Zuko shouted, his voice a blend of his own and Roku’s. Aang shot at Zuko with a blast of wind but he quickly dodged and sent a massive fireblast at Aang, knocking him out of the Avatar State.

“Roku?” Aang breathed.

“I know you are in pain Aang.” Roku said through Zuko. “But you mustn’t allow yourself to lose control. Your path is clear. You and the Dragon of the West must travel to the Eastern Air Temple. There you will meet someone who will teach you to master the Avatar State.”

“But what about Appa?” Aang begged.

“My grandson and your friends will find your bison.” Roku answered. “If you are to defeat Ozai, you must learn control. Mastering the Avatar State will be the ultimate test of control.”

“How do I get there without Appa?” Aang asked.

“Travel to Chameleon Bay.” Roku said. “There you will meet people who will be able to help you make the journey.” Aang nodded and the glow in Zuko’s eyes disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter. Let me know what you thought of it. I will not be posting a chapter next week because I'm going on a road trip to practice driving. Anyways I hope you're enjoying the story so far


	5. The Serpents Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko, Sokka, Katara, and Toph make their way to Ba Sing Se

Aang and Iroh got a ride back to the Misty Palms Oasis while Zuko, Katara, Toph, and Sokka got a ride to a nice little oasis on the way to Ba Sing Se. They met a family, Than, his sister Kyara, and his pregnant wife Ying, that told them about a ferry at Full Moon Bay that could take them to Ba Sing Se that was safer than the Serpent’s Pass and decided to travel with them. They arrived at the ferry and saw a lot of refugees around.

“I can’t believe how many people’s lives have been uprooted by the Fire Nation.” Katara said.

“We’re all looking for a better life.” Than stated. “Safe, behind the walls of Ba Sing Se.”

“Safety is never permanent.” Zuko replied. “The longer the war continues, the more likely someone will knock down the wall. Once that happens, the Fire Nation will have won the war. And with Sozin’s Comet returning, the war is coming to an end.” They went up to the ticket stand and Toph used her Beifong Seal to get them their tickets.

“Alright we scammed that lady good!” Sokka exclaimed. No sooner then the words leave his mouth did he get grabbed on the collar of his robe by a security guard.

“Tickets and passports please.” The girl demanded.

“Is there a problem?” Sokka asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah I got a problem with you!” The girl snapped, thrusting her finger into Sokka’s chest. “I’ve seen your type before. Probably sarcastic, think you’re hilarious. And let me guess, you’re traveling with the Avatar.”

“Well not right now but do I know you?” Sokka frowned.

“You mean you don’t remember?” The girl demanded, grabbing his shirt. “Maybe you’ll remember this.” Then she kissed him on the cheek.

“Suki!” Sokka exclaimed.

“Sokka it’s good to see you!” Suki smiled, as they hugged.

“What’s going on?” Zuko asked as he, Katara, and Toph came over.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Suki demanded of Zuko.

“Traveling with him.” Zuko answered, pointing his thumb at Sokka.

“He recently switched sides.” Sokka explained. “I was skeptical at first but he’s come through for us when we needed it.”

“Okay?” Suki was skeptical as well but if Sokka trusted Zuko then she’d give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Guys we have a problem.” Toph said suddenly. “Master Yu and Xin Fu are here.”

“Who?” Zuko asked.

“My family must’ve sent me to bring them home.” Toph whispered.

“I’m gonna get Toph out of here.” Katara said. “Sokka, Zuko, get our stuff. Looks like we’re taking the Serpent’s Pass.” Sokka and Zuko nodded and went to grab their things.

“I can’t believe we’re taking the Serpent’s Pass.” Sokka groaned.

“Will you stop complaining?” Zuko snapped. “We have to otherwise Toph could get captured. Aang still needs his Earthbending teacher.”

“Yeah yeah.” Sokka sighed.

“I’m coming too!” Suki stated, now dressed in her Kyoshi uniform.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sokka asked.

“Yes it is.” Zuko chimed in. “We’re short one Avatar and wise old man so we’ll need all the help we can get navigating the Serpent’s Pass.”

“Great.” Suki grinned. “Is that okay with you Sokka?”

“Yeah I’m glad you’re coming." Sokka replied sheepishly.

\---

“This is the Serpent’s Pass?” Sokka said when they arrived. “I thought it would be more windy, you know like a serpent. I guess they misnamed it.”

“The Fire Nation controls this lake.” Suki explained as they walked. “They seem to be doing something big but there’s a lot of secrecy surrounding it. Know anything about that Zuko?”

“I haven’t been to the Fire Nation in three years.” Zuko answered.

“Why not?” Toph asked.

“My father’s an asshole.” Zuko replied bluntly. After a day of walking they found themselves at a nice clearing that they could camp at. Zuko and Toph watched as Sokka was overprotective of Suki.

“Ten copper piece says she kicks his ass before this trip is over.” Toph snickered.

“Ha! Like it’ll take that long.” Zuko chuckled. Zuko noticed Katara sitting on the ledge overlooking the lake and sat down next to her. “You okay?” He asked.

“I’m worried about Aang.” Katara said. “After what happened in the desert and with Appa, I just hope he’s okay.”

“He’ll be fine.” Zuko assured. “Don’t tell him I said this but his overly cheery attitude sometimes helps me when I need to be reminded why I’ve made the choices I’ve made and when I’m sulking about my past.”

“Why haven’t you been home in three years?” Katara blurted out.

“I had to capture the Avatar in order to restore my honor.” Zuko said. He noticed the scowl on Katara’s face and explained further. “Iroh mentioned a plan General Kuzon’s son came up with that would send recruits to die?” Katara nodded. “I spoke out against it. But in doing so I had dishonored Kuzon’s son and an Agni Kai, Firebending duel, was the only way to settle it. I accepted. But when I saw my opponent, it wasn’t Kuzon’s son. Since I’d spoken out in Ozai’s war room, he was the one I disrespected and would need to fight.” Katara’s eyes widened in shock and Zuko continued. “I refused and begged my father for mercy. Because I showed weakness I was sent on a wild goose-chicken chase for the Avatar and only if I captured him could I come home.”

“That’s when he gave you your scar isn’t it.” Katara realized. “He burned you because you refused to fight your father?”

“‘You will learn respect’ he said. ‘And suffering will be your teacher’.” Zuko grumbled, confirming her suspicions. Katara was horrified. How could someone do that to their own child.

“I don’t know what to say.” Katara whispered. 

“It’s fine.” Zuko sighed. “I may never be free of this mark but at least I will always be reminded of who he is, and who I don’t wanna be. I need the reminder to be better than he is.”

“You are better Zuko.” Katara insisted, placing her hand on his shoulder. “I was hesitant to believe that at first but you’ve proven me wrong. You stormed a town alone and took on a small army to free us. You took charge in the desert to help get us out. You’ve proved that you can and will do the right thing. That makes you a better person than Ozai. He scarred you for sticking up for your people, for defending the men who fought for the Fire Nation. That scar is a badge of honor, regardless of what anyone else says.” Zuko let her words wash over him and smiled. The next morning, they began to finish crossing the pass. They came to a large body of water separating the path. Katara used her Waterbending to make them a bubble of air while they crossed. Suddenly they were attacked by a giant water serpent. Toph Earthbended them back to the surface where they got a good look at the serpent.

“I think I know why they call it the Serpent’s Pass!” Sokka cried. 

“What are we supposed to do?” Toph asked.

“Suki you know about giant sea monsters make it go away!” Sokka begged.

“Just because I live near the Unagi doesn’t mean I’m an expert.” Suki snapped.

“You guys stand back.” Zuko ordered. “I got this.” As the serpent attacked, Zuko recalled Iroh’s attempts to teach him to bend lightning. He had said that he would be unable to do it until he dealt with the turmoil within him. Zuko saw this as his test. He took his stance, feeling the energies, understanding he did not control it, only guided it and from his fingertips, he shot a bolt of lightning from them. The others were amazed as the serpent fell.

“How did you do that?” Sokka gasped.

“I finally let go of my shame.” Zuko answered, bewildered he’d actually done it. “I finally know who I am, what my destiny is.”

“Nice job Sparky!” Toph laughed. As they finished crossing the pass, Suki pulled Sokka aside.

“I wanted to say goodbye to you privately.” Suki smiled.

“You’re not coming with us?” Sokka asked.

“No. I only came to make sure you made it across the Pass.” Suki explained.

“You came to protect me?” Sokka was surprised by this new knowledge.

“Listen I’m sorry about last night.” Suki blushed. “We were talking, saying things. We got carried away and before I knew it-” Sokka cut her off with a kiss.

“You talk too much.” Sokka smiled before kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said I wouldn't be posting this week? Surprise! I got home sooner than I thought so I decided to put the next chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it


	6. The Dragon and the Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Iroh travel together

Aang awoke to find Iroh having already prepared tea.

“You’re awake already?” He asked.

“Firebenders rise at the first light.” Iroh smiled. “Our power is strongest when the sun is highest. Now, come young Avatar. It will take a few days to get to Chameleon Cay on ostrich-horse.”

“I’ve never ridden an ostrich-horse before.” Aang said as they mounted up and prepared to ride. “I always got around on Appa.”

“You know Young Avatar, it is okay to be upset at the loss of Appa.” Iroh said. “But you must not allow yourself to lose yourself in your grief.”

“I’m fine.” Aang insisted.

“You are just as stubborn as my nephew.” Iroh chuckled.

“Did you know Roku was his great-grandfather?” Aang asked.

“Yes.” Iroh answered. “My father Fire Lord Azulon wanted to merge our bloodline with Avatar Roku’s in hopes that it would produce powerful Firebending children. So Ozai brought Roku’s granddaughter Ursa back to the Capital and married her and they produced two powerful Firebending children.”

“Zuko is good but he was never a prodigy.” Aang said.

“No but he has gotten better since he’s began to draw his strength from his passion and love rather than his anger, which is why he was able to take on all of Kuzon’s men at once. He was never as angry as he is before he got his scar. His Firebending is advancing very quickly now. I believe he will be ready to face Azula when next they meet.”

“How did Zuko get his scar?” Aang asked.

“It’s not a pleasant story, and it is not mine to tell.” Iroh replied. “But I will tell you this. Prince Zuko has had a lot put on him since Ozai was crowned Firelord.”

“How come?” Aang asked.

“Zuko was never meant to be the Crown Prince.” Iroh explained. “I was first in line before Ozai. But after my son Lu Ten died, Ozai used my grief to steal the throne for himself. That is how I know you cannot allow yourself to be lost in your grief. I may have changed because of Lu Ten’s death but I was lost in my pain that I allowed my monstrous brother to take the throne and continue to wage war against the other Nations.” Aang took in Iroh’s wisdom and nodded.

\---

They made camp for the night when the sun had set.

“Okay Young Avatar.” Iroh smiled. “Since you’ve began your Waterbending and your Earthbending, I think we should see about Firebending.”

“No. I’m never gonna Firebend again.” Aang said mournfully. “I hurt Katara.”

“Firebending is not distruction the way you think Young Avatar.” Iroh smiled. “It is light, and life. But we do not need to begin today. For now, we get some rest.” Aang watched as the old man drifted off to sleep. He thought about the wisdom Iroh had given him today, and he drifted of as he pondered it. When he awoke the next morning, he saw Iroh kneeling by a picture of a young man and heard heard him choking on sobs as he sang a song that he recognized as an old Fire Nation song.

“Leaves from the vine

Falling so slow

Like fragile, tiny shells

Drifting in the foam

Little soldier boy

Come marching home

Brave soldier boy

Comes marching home.”

Iroh turned and saw the young boy watching him. “Today was my son Lu Ten’s birthday.” He explained. “This is my way of remembering him.” Aang nodded and wordlessly sat beside the old man, to comfort him while he remembered his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter. I wasn't really sure what to do here so this is what I came up with. Sorry if it sucks


	7. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko, Katara, Toph, and Sokka arrive in Ba Sing Se. Sokka and Katara try to find them work while Zuko and Toph try to figure out how to meet the Earth King

Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Toph arrived in Ba Sing Se. When they saw the city, Sokka and Katara were impressed by the size of it while Toph and Zuko had less then ecstatic looks on their faces.

“Great. Back in the city.” Toph grumbled.

“What’s the problem? It’s amazing!” Sokka grinned.

“Not really.” Zuko said.

“It’s just a bunch of walls and rules.” Toph explained. “Just wait. You’ll get sick of it in a couple of days.”

“Before I started hunting Aang, I couldn’t go anywhere without an armed escort.” Zuko grumbled. “And that was when I was actually allowed to leave the palace.”

“At least you got to leave the palace.” Toph grumbled. “Nobody even knew I existed. I had to sneak out to get freedom.”

“Yeah I did that.” Zuko replied. “Found a mask from a play that my mom liked. Used that to sneak out of the palace. Engaged in vigilante justice.”

“Cool.” Sokka replied. “So where are we going to stay?”

“We’ll have to find work to make money and pay for a place.” Zuko answered. “We’ll draw less attention since Aang isn’t here.” As they walked through the Lower Ring, they noticed a lot of large walls and Katara questioned Zuko about their purpose.

“They’re to separate the lower classes from the wealthy people.” Zuko answered. “This is something that happens in every major city, including the Fire Nation Capital, though not to this extent.”

“Ugh.” Katara groaned. “It’s sickening that they would divide the city between rich and poor like this.”

“Poverty is a fact of life. Nothing can change that. But this? This is just wrong.” Zuko agreed. “Since we’re gonna be here for a while and we don’t wanna draw attention, we need to keep ourselves and look for Appa quietly.”

“Why?” Sokka asked.

“Have any of you noticed the guys in green lurking in the shadows?” Zuko pointed out a group of men, Earthbenders by the look of their rock gloves, hiding in the shadows. “Those are the Dai Li. The city’s Secret Police. Iroh did a lot of research into the history of Ba Sing Se before he launched his 600 day siege. To avoid drawing their attention, no bending, no mention of our plan to tell the Earth King about the eclipse, and do not mention the Avatar or the war. We are just simple Earth Kingdom refugees, looking to make a life here. And to that end, Sokka and Katara will need Earth Kingdom names.”

“What about you?” Sokka asked.

“I’ve been running around the Earth Kingdom for weeks you think I haven’t come up with an alias?” Zuko huffed. “Toph you’re fine. Not an uncommon Earth Kingdom name. Sokka you can be Gansu and Katara you can be Song.”

“Great. Now what?” Toph asked. Sokka was about to speak up when Zuko beat him to it.

“We need jobs so we can find somewhere to live.” Zuko stated. “Katara and Sokka, you guys work on that while we get into the Upper Ring and see how we can get a meeting with the Earth King.”

\---

Katara noticed how Sokka seemed a little down after Zuko and Toph had left so she decided to try and cheer him up.

“It was nice to see Suki again wasn’t it.” Katara smiled as they walked down the road.

“Yeah it was.” Sokka replied. “We almost kissed last night but I couldn’t really get past Yue.”

“Well I’m glad you were able to move past it.” Katara smiled. “So what do you think we’re gonna do once we meet with the Earth King and find Appa?”

“Hopefully Aang and General Iroh are back to we can start planning our invasion of the Fire Nation.” Sokka answered. “We’ll find Dad and Bato so we have the Southern Water Tribe on our side.”

“And since we have the Crown Prince with us we don’t need to worry about who’s the Fire Lord after Ozai is defeated by Aang.” Katara added. She couldn’t help but notice Sokka’s scowl when she mentioned Zuko. “Do you have a problem with Zuko?” she asked.

“I’m used to being the plan guy, the one who takes charge in a situation.” Sokka moaned. “The rest of you have your roles. Aang is the Avatar, you, Toph, and Zuko are his teachers, Iroh is the resident wise old guy, and I’m the guy who comes up with the plans. Then Zuko shows up and I guess I’ve been feeling a little out of place. He took charge and rescued us from Kuzon, he led us out of the desert, and now he’s planning out how we stay safe here and get to the Earth King. It just feels like I have no purpose with him around since he can fill the role of team leader.”

“Sokka you have a purpose on the team.” Katara assured. “Don’t see Zuko as competition. See him as someone to collaborate with. There can be two people who come up with plans. That’s probably better because one of you may have insight the other won’t. Besides nobody makes us laugh like you do. You’re the heart and soul of the group.”

“Maybe I’d feel better if I had some kind of special skills.” Sokka sighed. “The rest of you are powerful benders and I’m just me.”

“You can have Zuko give you some sword fighting pointers.” Katara suggested. “Afterall he did say we can’t be using our bending so we can avoid drawing attention. Zuko’s pretty good with those Dao swords.”

“Never thought I’d hear you singing his praises.” Sokka snickered.

“He’s come through for us. Besides he’s actually a good guy, even if he’s been misguided in the past.” Katara smiled.

“Careful there. I don’t wanna have to be the overprotective brother.” Sokka joked. He was too busy laughing at his own joke that he didn’t notice the blush creeping across Katara’s face. “Speaking of Zuko, he’s good at making tea.” Sokka said. “I think a job at a place where one of us has skills will be helpful.” He gestured to a place called Pao’s Tea Shop. Katara nodded and followed him inside.

\---

Zuko and Toph approached the gate to the Upper Ring, which was guarded by Dai Li agents.

“We request entrance into the Upper Ring.” Toph stated, pulling out her Beifong seal. “My name Toph Beifong and this is my brother Lee.”

“As you wish.” One of the Dai Li responded, allowing them passage into the Upper Ring.

“Brother?” Zuko questioned.

“You pass as a noble better than a valet.” Toph shrugged. When he saw the Upper Ring, Zuko was shocked. It was no wonder people thought Ba Sing Se was the greatest city in the world. The city only advertised the Upper Ring, a far cry from even the Middle Ring, and made it sound like it was the entire city. It made Zuko sick. 

“So where should we start?” Toph asked.

“Let’s ask around.” Zuko answered. “See if anyone knows anything.”

“I’ve found that letting other people talk is a better way to get information.” Toph smirked.

“What do you mean?” Zuko asked.

“Well if we present ourselves as nobles, people might be more inclined to tell us things than if we are asking questions.” Toph explained.

“Good thinking.” Zuko said. “I never asked. How did you join with Aang? You told me it was recent and you did it to get away from your parents.”

“They were looking for an Earthbending teacher so they went to Earth Rumble VI, which is basically a tournament of Agni Kais for Earthbenders. They saw I was the best so they recruited me.”

“How do you know so much about the Fire Nation?” Zuko asked.

“My parents are Earth Kingdom nobles so they taught me about other cultures and they get information about stuff like the Fire Prince being banished, even if they don’t hear the full story of why or how.” Toph answered, clearly wanting an answer to the unasked question.

“All I’m gonna tell you is that I refused to fight in an Agni Kai and because of that I was stripped of my honor and sent to find the Avatar.” Zuko stated. Toph nodded and they continued walking into the street. They overheard a group of nobles discussing the Earth King’s party for his bear that was taking place later that night. Apparently it was a big deal and the party of the Spring and the Earth King would be in attendance. Both Toph and Zuko let out a groan.

“Do we really need to go to some rich people party to meet with the Earth King?” Toph asked.

“I don’t like it any more than you do.” Zuko sighed. “Actually with all the parties I had to attend as the Crown Prince I probably hate it more than you do.” Toph let out a light chuckle and they made their way back to the Lower Ring.

\---

“Good thinking with the job at a Tea Shop.” Zuko said to Sokka as they settled into their new apartment. “It’s simple, inconspicuous, and one of us has skill in that department.”

“I told him we would be servers and you would make a good tea maker.” Sokka grinned. “So how should we go about our infiltration of this party?”

“Toph and I will pose as nobles who are attending a party.” Zuko said. “We go in as two separate parties and will not interact the entire night. That way we don’t arouse suspicion.”

“What do you mean?” Sokka asked.

“Toph will go in with you and Katara will go in with me.” Zuko elaborated.

“You get to pose a my valet Snoozles.” Toph snickered.

“How come I have to be your valet?” Sokka asked indignantly.

“Because you have no society manners.” Toph answered. “Katara could pull it off, but you’d be lucky to pass as a busboy. Since I’m blind, valet works.”

“And what’s my cover?” Katara asked.

“Since it’ll draw more suspicion to have a man and a woman of marrying age attending a party together as friends, we’re going to pose as a betrothed couple.” Zuko answered. 

“No no no no no.” Sokka insisted. “Absolutely not.”

“Sokka it’s the only way to draw the least amount of suspicion to us.” Zuko sighed.

“Relax Sokka it’ll be fine.” Katara assured. “It’s just pretend to get us into the party.”

“Fine.” Sokka huffed, throwing his hands in the air. “But if you try anything, there will be hell to pay Jerkbender.”

“I’m quaking in my boots.” Zuko replied dryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little ahead on the writing and the other chapter is much shorter so I decided to post two this week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will feature the Earth King's party along with the introduction to a plot I'm thoroughly enjoying writing


	8. The Earth King's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko, Katara, Toph and Sokka crash the Earth King's party

The Gaang arrived at the party and using their stolen invites, got in without any trouble and the met up once inside.

“So what are we looking for?” Katara asked.

“Look for a guy with expensive jewelry and a long flowing robe.” Sokka answered.

“That describes almost everyone here.” Zuko sighed. 

“Snoozles and I will ask around. You two look around and see if you can find him.” Toph suggested. They split up and looked around. Katara and Zuko saw a guy sitting in a chair who looked like royalty.

“That’s gotta be him.” Zuko said.

“How are we gonna talk to him?” Katara asked.

“You’re not.” A voice said. They turned to see a man with black hair standing before them in black robes.

“Who are you?” Zuko asked.

“My name is Long Feng, cultural minister of Ba Sing Se.” He answered. “And you are Prince Zuko, exiled son of Fire Lord Ozai.”

“Scar gave it away?” Zuko sighed.

“Come with me.” Long Feng ordered. He led them to a private room where he sat them down. “Why do you two wish to speak with the Earth King?”

“We have information that could help win the war.” Katara stated.

“There is no war in Ba Sing Se.” Long Feng stated.

“You say that now but what happens when my father knocks down your wall?” Zuko snapped. “Then there will be war in Ba Sing Se.”

“What is this information?” Long Feng asked.

“There’s an eclipse coming that will allow you to invade the Fire Nation.” Katara explained. “The earth King needs to hear this.”

“The Earth King doesn’t have time to get involved in political squabbles and the day to day minutia of military activities.” Long Feng stated. “I will not hear your foolish plan and neither will he. The King maintains the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se while I supervise everything else including the military.”

“So the King is just a figurehead.” Katara realized.

“He’s your puppet! I bet he doesn’t even know about the war.” Zuko spat.

“You’re more perceptive than I give you credit for Prince Zuko.” Long Feng sneered. “I would handle this like I normally would but lucky for you I’m not interested in bringing the wrath of the Dragon of the West down on my head. So instead you and your friends will be watched at all times during your stay here. You will never see them, but they will always be there.” Two Dai Li agents escorted Zuko and Katara out of the party where they saw Toph waiting on the step.

“Did some stuck up Earth Kingdom official kick you out too?” Toph sighed.

“Yep.” Katara answered.

“I’m sorry guys.” Zuko muttered. “I gave us away. It’s my fault we got caught.”

“It’s okay Zuko.” Katara consoled. “You’re the reason we got as far as we did. For now we just need to focus on finding Appa so that when Aang gets back.”

“Katara’s right.” Toph agreed. “So we had a setback cause they recognized your scar. It doesn’t mean we’ve lost. We’ve seen, not really in my case, the Earth King and we know our enemy.”

“We should be getting back.” Zuko said. “We’re gonna be here a while. While we’re here we should look for Appa.”

“Good idea.” Katara agreed. “Wait where’s Sokka?”

“We split up when we were looking for the Earth King.” Toph answered. “He’ll probably be back at the apartment by tomorrow.”

“Should we go back and look for him?” Katara asked.

“We can’t get back inside without the Dai Li kicking us out again.” Zuko stated. “Let’s wait here for an hour. If he doesn’t show, we’ll head home.” An hour passed and still no Sokka.

“I don’t like this.” Katara said as they arrived back at their apartment.

“If he’s not back by morning, we’ll start looking for him.” Zuko assured. “Sokka is a very capable person. He’ll be fine.”

\---

When Katara awoke the next morning, she saw Sokka coming into the apartment rubbing his eyes.

“Sokka!” She exclaimed, inadvertently waking up Toph and Zuko. “Where were you?”

“I spent all night trying to chase down the Earth King.” Sokka groaned. “Nothing!”

“What happened?” Toph asked.

“Some official guy picked me up at the party.” Sokka complained. “After I got kicked out I saw the Earth King’s caravan leaving so I tried to catch up with it. I got lost so I found somewhere to sleep so I could find my way back when it was light out.”

“Well we’re glad you’re alright.” Katara sighed.

“Thanks.” Sokka smiled. “Zuko can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure.” Zuko shrugged. Sokka led him outside onto the balcony.

“I want you to teach me swordfighting.” Sokka stated.

“Really?” Zuko asked. This had been an unexpected request.

“Yes.” Sokka answered. “You, Katara, Toph, Aang, Iroh, you’re all masters at fighting with your elements. I guess I’ve been feeling like I don’t have a purpose. But you and I both know how versatile non-benders can be.”

“Alright.” Zuko shrugged. “I guess I can teach you how to swordfight. We’ll start first thing tomorrow morning. Don’t be late.”

\---

“Prince Zuko and his companions could become a problem.” A Dai Li lieutenant stated to Long Feng as they walked through a long dark hallway. “If the Earth King learns about the war we will lose control of him and Ba Sing Se.”

“Not to worry.” Long Feng replied. “I have eyes on them. And I have a piece of leverage.”

“What leverage sir?” The lieutenant asked.

“It seems Prince Zuko is acquainted with the Avatar.” Long Feng answered. “And he’s looking for the Avatar’s lost pet.” They stopped at one of the doors. Opening it, the lieutenant gasped, seeing a large sky bison chained up. “One way or another, we will take care of the young Fire Prince and the Avatar if need be.” Long Feng smirked at the roaring sky bison before he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PSA: I am going to be starting school in a few days and that means my writing schedule is kinda gonna look like what happened to Hugie's girlfriend after A-Train ran through her. Boys season 2 amirite? Anyway I have four chapters completed as of now and a fifth in progress so I'm not gonna disappear or anything. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and I hope you will enjoy what I have planned


	9. Who is the Avatar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Iroh arrive in a small town where they meet someone posing as the Avatar

Aang and Iroh arrived in a small village that was not too far from Chameleon Bay. They would stay there for the night and make for the Bay in the morning. When they arrived, they saw a massive crowd gathered in the center of town.

“I wonder what that is.” Aang said. They walked over and saw a guy moving water around in the air. Then he pointed his hands towards the ground. Cracks formed and a rock flew out and he threw it into the air. He took fire from a candle, making it bigger, and flung it at the rock. Then he launched himself into the air and sliced the rock in half. “What the?” Aang said, very confused.

“Thank you ladies and gentlemen!” The guy exclaimed. “I am Avatar Kovu, and I am the Last Airbender!”

“What’s going on?” Aang asked. “There’s only one Avatar.”

“This is true.” Iroh replied. “This man appears to be a conman.”

“But he’s an Airbender.” Aang said. “All of them are supposed to be dead.”

“Remember, the Air Nomads were nomads.” Iroh stated. “I’ve always believed that many Airbenders escaped Sozin’s grasp because even though he wiped out the Air Temples because not all of them were in the Temples and were scattered across the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and even the Fire Nation. This Kovu must be a descendant of an Air Nomad who escaped Sozin’s wrath.”

“How can he bend the other elements?” Aang asked.

“Likely using Airbending to control the other elements.” Iroh answered. “Air is all around us. And one can use it to control anything around them. Kovu must be skilled enough with Airbending to manipulate the other elements and appear to be bending them.”

“He’s a liar!” Aang exclaimed. “I need to set things straight!” Aang flew up to the makeshift stage Kovu was standing on. “You’re not the Avatar! I am!”

“Who are you?” Kovu asked. “I am the Avatar! I’m sure you saw me bending all four elements.”

“You were faking them!” Aang insisted. “You can’t bend earth water or fire!”

“And you can?” Kovu smirked, crossing his arms. Aang preformed a demonstration of Earth, Water, and Airbending. Kovu was surprised but didn’t show any emotion. “What about Firebending?” He asked.

“I haven’t learned that one yet.” Aang said sheepishly.

“There you have it!” Kovu yelled to the crowd. “He has not mastered the elements! I have! Clearly he’s an imposter!” With that, the people began to boo Aang off the stage. He slinked away in shame back to camp with Iroh.

“It’s not fair!” Aang groaned as they drank some tea. “I’m the Avatar not him!”

“I think I know how you can prove you are the Avatar.” Iroh said.

“How?” Aang asked.

“Only a true Firebender can draw their fire from within.” Iroh stated. “Many years ago, before the Hundred Year War, my Great Grandfather, Firelord Atla was accused of not being the rightful Firelord by a man claiming to be a lost prince. Atla was the first Firelord to have been a Nonbender. A man named Shyama, an Airbender, claimed he was a lost prince and used Airbending to fake Firebending. But due to a severe lack of understanding of Firebending he was quickly exposed as a fraud by all the fans in around two hours.”

“Fans?” Aang asked.

“Firelord Atla was extremely popular among the people.” Iroh explained. “They did not appreciate the disrespect Shyama showed him.”

“So what do I need to do to expose Kovu?” Aang asked.

“You must learn to draw fire from within.” Iroh said. “Then when Kovu cannot do it he will be revealed to be a liar. Remember, fire comes from the breath. To control it, you must maintain focus.” Iroh demonstrated by breathing and creating a fireball in his hand. He shaped it into a flower, then a bird, and then a dragon before extinguishing it. “You musn’t be afraid of the fire or you will not be able to control it. Try something small. Make fire.” Aang nodded. He took his stance and focused, doing the breathing Jeong Jeong had taught him. He felt his inner fire ignite and fire appear in his hands.

“It worked!” Aang exclaimed.

“You’ve done well.” Iroh praised. “I know it was hard for you. You must remember, fire is not just destruction and pain. It is light and life. We need it’s warmth to survive. And without fire, tea would be very cold and unsatisfying.”

“Thank you General Iroh.” Aang bowed. “Now let’s go expose Kovu!”

\---

Kovu stood on the stage, continuing to use his Airbending to fake the other elements. His encounter with the real Avatar had that signaled that he would be leaving soon. Now all that was left of his game is the thrill of getting caught. He liked the thrill of getting away with things but he loved the thrill of getting caught even more. Then he would go to Ba Sing Se and impersonate the Avatar there.

“Thank you!” Kovu exclaimed as he finished. Then there was a gust of wind and the real Avatar landed next to him.

“I will prove that this guy is not the Avatar!” The Avatar yelled. “Only a true Firebender can draw fire from within. Do it!” Kovu let out a long sigh. He’d known sooner or later someone would pick up on that. He knew when the scam was done.

“Alright you got me.” Kovu grumbled. “I’m not the Avatar. But how do we know you are?” The Avatar proceeded to demonstrate creating small amounts of fire, proving that he was the Avatar.

“There’s your proof.” Aang spat. Kovu shrugged and used Airbending to grab his staff that was leaning on the end of his stage.

“See you around Avatar.” Kovu smirked. “Thank you you’ve all been a great crowd!” He activated his gilder and proceeded to fly away. Aang left the stage and rejoined Iroh.

“That was easy.” Aang said.

“He knew he was caught. Some people get thrill from it.” Iroh replied. At that, the pair left the town and continued on their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought of my blatant mocking of the movie that doesn't exist in Ba Sing Se. Sorry this chapter took all week to post. I wanted to try to finish the chapter I'm working on but aside from being busy I landed in some writer's block


	10. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko shows, Sokka how to fight with swords, Katara develops an attraction to Zuko, and the Gaang meets a new member

Katara was impressed with how quickly Sokka was learning to wield swords. It had been a week since Zuko started training him and his skills were already advancing fairly quickly. His dedication and commitment was more than she’d seen from him before. She enjoyed watching them train. She liked supporting her brother’s quest to find his place but that wasn’t the only reason. Zuko was a master with a sword and it was mesmerising to watch. His swift, sure, and deadly movements. The aggressive yet calm way he fought. And she definitely appreciated the fact that they train shirtless. She wasn’t sure how she hadn’t noticed it before but Zuko was good looking even with the scar. Especially with the scar. Her imagination began to drift into more enticing thoughts. How his touch might feel running over her body, his fingers between her legs, his hands on her breasts, his lips on her neck. She knew these lewd thoughts were wrong but she was enjoying them so she didn’t really care. After all, the others couldn’t read her mind and sexual fantasies never hurt anyone.

“Earth to Sugar Queen!” Toph yelled, drawing Katara out of her reverie.

“Yeah what’s up Toph?” Katara responded.

“What are you doing? Your heartbeat’s going crazy.” Toph said.

“You can sense that?” Katara asked.

“Can’t do anything crazy like detect if someone’s lying cause that’s not how that works but yeah I can sense the fluctuations in someone’s heartbeat, like now I could sense your heartbeat going crazy. Are you worried about Snoozles getting hurt because he’s doing fine.” Katara was amused that Toph thought her heartbeat going crazy was from worry and not a sexual fantasy. Toph may be mature but in some ways she was still very naive. She decided it was better to just play along to play along.

“I just don’t want Sokka to hurt himself.” Katara replied. “Zuko is a master with a sword after all.”

“Well I’m sure Sparky will be careful.” Toph shrugged.

“Sparky will be careful to what?” Zuko walked over wiping the sweat off his brow.

“Not to cut off Snoozles’ arm.” Toph answered.

“The trick is making sure he doesn’t cut it off himself.” Zuko quipped.

“Oh come on Zuko you gotta admit he’s doing pretty well.” Katara chuckled.

“Yeah he’s doing okay.” Zuko conceded as they watch Sokka practicing. “Don’t tell him I told you that.”

“Guys check it out!” Sokka yelled. He proceeded to do an impressive sword fighting move. “All I need is a mask and I’ll be a scourge on the Fire Nation like the Blue Spirit!”

“You can borrow the mask if you want.” Zuko replied as Sokka came over.

“Wait you’re the Blue Spirit?” Katara asked.

“Aang didn’t tell you?” Zuko was surprised. “I thought Aang would’ve told you about getting captured by Zhao and me rescuing him as the Blue Spirt.”

“He didn’t tell us about that until after you joined us but he didn’t mention you were the Blue Spirit.” Sokka explained. “I kinda figured you just put some kind of mask.”

“I did.” Zuko replied. “Whenever I needed to sneak around I’d put on that mask. I rescued Aang from Zhao with the mask because I was desperate to make sure he didn’t bring him in and cost me my chance to restore my honor. That’s when the Blue Spirit was branded an enemy of the Fire Nation. After that the name just kinda stuck.” They were all impressed when Zuko showed them the mask at lunch. Afterwards, Sokka and Zuko started walking towards Pao’s Tea Shop. Suddenly, Zuko told Sokka to stop.

“We’re being watched.” Zuko stated. They looked around and saw the eyes of multiple Dai Li on them.

“Let’s split up.” Sokka suggested. “That way we’ll have a better chance of losing them. Then we meet back at the house at nightfall.” Zuko nodded and at their first chance, they bolted in different directions. The Dai Li split off, two following Sokka and three following Zuko. Sokka ran down alleyways and bolted past vendors trying to escape. As he was running he barreled into someone else. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. Jet. Meanwhile had made his way to the rooftops, in hopes of evading the Dai Li this way. Suddenly, the three Dai Li Earthbended their way onto the roof. Letting out a sigh, Zuko ignited his fire and took his stance.

\---

Toph and Katara were getting worried. Zuko and Sokka were supposed to be back hours ago. Luckily they were able to calm down when Sokka came running in.

“Sokka what happened?” Katara exclaimed.

“While Zuko and I were going to Pao’s, we got jumped by some Dai Li.” Sokka explained breathlessly. “We split up and agreed to meet back here at nightfall. But Katara, while I was out, I ran into Jet. He held off the Dai Li so I could escape. I don’t know what happened to him.”

“At least you’re okay.” Katara sighed.

“Hopefully Zuko is too.” Toph added. Almost on cue, Zuko came inside.

“Oh thank Spirits you’re alright.” Katara gasped.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Zuko sighed. “Had to use Firebending to get away. I’m sorry guys.”

“It’s okay.” Katara assured. “You did what you had to do.”

“Besides the Dai Li already knew who you were so it’s no big deal.” Toph said.

“Thanks guys.” Zuko similed.

“So these guys are Zuko and Sokka.” an unfamiliar voice chuckled. A young boy of fifteen came into the room.

“Zuko, Sokka, meet Kovu.” Katara introduced.

\---

A group of Dai Li waited in an alley when the man they were waiting for arrived. They saw a man in black robes and a blue spirit mask with white accents.

“Your plan failed.” The Leader snapped. “Long Feng wanted him brought in.”

“I can assure you they will not be a problem.” the masked man replied. “We will have another opportunity to bring them down and make sure this situation doesn’t get out of control. The Dai Li will remain in power and the Avatar’s friends will be brought to Lake Laogai to join his bison.”

“And what of the boy who claims to be the Avatar?” The Leader asked.

“He’s not the Avatar.” The man assured. “He’s just an Airbender who can fake the other disciplines and my guess is it’s just for show. He will be brought in soon enough.”

“Very good. In the meantime Long Feng wishes that you continue to spy on them.” The Leader stated. “To avoid conspicuous meetings like this one, you will report to Jet and he will bring the information to us.” Out of the shadows stepped Jet. “The Earth King has invited you both to Lake Laogai.”

“And we are honored to accepted his invitation.” The man and Jet replied in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Things are happening. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to change Toph's lying ability because that how lying works and because it makes certain aspects of the story much easier when there isn't a character who can instantly tell when someone is being dishonest. The ability is a little inconsistant. My writing schedule is still fucked thanks to school so I hope you enjoy the story so far and apologize in advance for the eventual delays in updating


	11. Chameleon Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Iroh arrive at Chameleon Bay

Aang and Iroh arrived at Chameleon Bay and found it to be the base for the Water Tribe army.

“Maybe Sokka and Katara’s father is here.” Aang said as the walked into the camp.

“I believe he is the one who will help us to get to the Eastern Air Temple.” Iroh concurred. They walked into the camp and were met with a number of Water Tribe Warriors, including Bato, the Water Tribe man they’d met a few weeks back.

“Avatar Aang, good to see you again.” Bato smiled. “May I ask what General Iroh is doing here?”

“He and I need to get to the Eastern Air Temple and we need your help.” Aang explained.

“What about your bison?” Bato asked.

“He got stolen.” Aang said sadly. “Sokka and Katara are looking for him in Ba Sing Se.”

“Well I’m sure Hakoda will be happy to help.” Bato smiled.

“And what about Iroh?” Aang asked.

“If he is your traveling companion, I’m sure we have nothing to fear.” Bato replied.

“Don’t worry. Prince Zuko and I were genuine in joining with the Avatar.” Iroh smiled.

“So what are you guys doing here?” Aang asked as Bato led them to Hakoda’s tent.

“Gathering our troops.” Bato answered. “Hakoda learned of some Fire Nation plans taking place north of here so we wanna be ready for what comes.”

“Do you have any idea what they’re doing?” Aang asked.

“No.” Bato answered. They entered Hakoda’s tent and saw the man sitting before them.

“Avatar Aang.” Hakoda smiled. “It’s good to finally meet you. Bato told me how you have been traveling with Katara and Sokka.”

“Yeah Katara has been teaching me Waterbending.” Aang said excitedly.

“Excellent.” Hakoda replied. “It’s a shame no one was able to teach her.”

“I know her mother never got the chance to teach her.” Aang said mournfully.

“Katara’s mother wasn’t a bender.” Hakoda said inquisitively. That was strange. Aang knew that your parents had to be benders for you to bend and he’d assumed Katara’s mom had been a Waterbender.

“They need our help to get to the Eastern Air Temple.” Bato stated, drawing Aang from his thoughts.

“Okay.” Hakoda nodded. “You can take Aang and Iroh in your boat.”

“Alright.” Bato agreed. “Get some rest both of you. We leave in the morning.

\---

Aang couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned worrying about the others. About Katara. He decided to take a walk by the shore and that’s when he saw it. Bato stood under the light of the moon bending water.  _ Bato’s a Waterbender! _ Aang thought. That meant Bato was Katara’s father! Unfortunately Bato heard his gasp and saw the young Avatar standing before him.

“Avatar Aang.” Bato said.

“You’re Katara’s father!” Aang accused.

“Yes I am.” Bato sighed. “Katara doesn’t know.”

“Does Hakoda?” Aang demanded.

“Kya and I came clean as soon as it happened.” Bato frowned. “Hakoda was upset but we got through it. Kya had gotten pregnant and when we learned she was a Waterbender when she was five we realized I was the father. She’d been raised as Hakoda’s so we let her believe she was Hakoda’s.”

“You have to tell her!” Aang ordered.

“And what would that do?” Bato asked. “Katara would only be hurt and no good would come of it.”

“But you’re lying to her!” Aang yelled.

“Something you’re familiar with.” Bato shot back. He stormed off leaving Aang alone.  _ I have to tell Katara. _ Aang thought.  _ Honesty is important. I love her. I have to be honest with her. Maybe that’ll help her see how much I care about her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Aang chapter. Hope you liked it. I was gonna have Aang's motives for telling Katara be different but I decided it didn't really fit with his character


	12. Kovu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kovu joins the Gaang, only for them to be betrayed

While Zuko and Sokka were being chased, Toph and Katara decided to look into a rumor they heard about the Avatar putting on a show in the Middle Ring. They found a fifteen year old preforming “Waterbending”, “Firebending”, “Earthbending”, and Airbending. After the show, they dragged him into an alley to question him.

“You’re an Airbender!” Katara exclaimed.

“Of course I’m the Avatar.” The guy, Kovu, smirked.

“No you’re not.” Katara replied.

“We’re friends with the real Avatar.” Toph added.

“Prove it.” Kovu laughed. “Who’s he traveling with?”

“Old fat guy.” Toph answered.

“Oh you do know him.” Kovu chuckled. “What can I do for you lovely ladies?”

“How are you doing that?” Katara asked.

“If you’re a really good Airbender, you can fake the other disciplines.” Kovu answered. “Except the full extent of Firebending. Only a real Firebender can create fire from within.”

“Yeah we know one.” Katara nodded.

“Two counting General Fatso.” Toph quipped.

“I have an idea.” Katara said. “How would you like to fake being the Avatar on a wider scale, say trick the Earth King and help end this horrible war?”

“You had me at trick the Earth King.” Kovu smirked. “Tricking royalty will beat any rush I can get from tricking and being caught by regular people.”

“You get off on getting caught?” Toph raised an eyebrow. “Ooookay.”

\---

“So that’s how we met Kovu.” Katara said, finishing telling Zuko and Sokka about it. “If we can trick people into thinking he’s the Avatar, we can use that to get a meeting with the Earth King.”

“After all, no one will refuse the Avatar.” Kovu smirked.

“This is a great plan guys.” Zuko said.

“Thanks.” Katara blushed.

“You know, they told me about you.” Kovu said. “Never thought the Fire Prince would be the famed Blue Spirit.”

“You may find I’m full of surprises.” Zuko replied.

“So Trickster gets to stay?” Toph asked. Everyone nodded.

“Great! So now that you guys have I’ve joined your group, I’m gonna head to my apartment to collect my things.” Kovu stated. “I should be back shortly.”

“Okay.” Zuko nodded. “Try not to draw attention to yourself.” Kovu nodded gripped his staff before walking out the door. Kovu walked across the Lower Ring in the direction of the apartment he’d rented when he felt like someone was watching him. He scanned his surroundings and noticed that the streets were unusually clear. Suddenly he saw rocks being thrown at him and moved to dodge them. When he landed, he gripped his staff and saw three Dai Li members surrounding him on their small pillars and out of the shadows stepped a man with hook swords and the Blue Spirit.

“There he is.” The Blue Spirit said.

“Oh shit.” Kovu sighed. He noticed a fountain nearby with candles lit around it. He took off running towards it with the Dai Li following close behind. He put his staff on his back and Airbended fire and water at two of the Dai Li members, knocking them down. Another Dai Li member shot their rock fingers at him. Kovu Airbended a rock barrier out of the ground and Airbended it at the Dai Li member. Then the guy with hook swords charged at Kovu, slashing at his leg, causing Kovu to let out a pained yell as blood trickled down his leg. He pulled out his staff and dueled the man, eventually knocking him against the wall with an air wave. Panting and exhausted, Kovu realized there was no sign of the Blue Spirit.  _ Fuck. _ Kovu thought. With his leg and the time he just spent fighting there was no way he would beat Zuko back to the house.  _ Why didn’t he use his Firebending against me? _ Kovu wondered. He brushed that thought aside there would be plenty of time to worry about that once Zuko was captured. As quickly as he could he made his way back to the apartment.

“Kovu?!” Katara gasped as he limped inside.

“Where’s Zuko?” Kovu demanded.

“In his room why?” Katara asked as she healed Kovu’s leg.

“I just got attacked by a bunch of Dai Li guys and the Blue Spirit was leading the charge.” Kovu spat. Hearing that, Katara was seething. Zuko had betrayed them. He was working with the Dai Li. They’d given him their trust and he’d betrayed them. He was probably planning to hand the city over to the Fire Nation. Once she finished healing Kovu the stormed up to Zuko’s room. Kicking the door down, she saw him lying on his bed. As he stood up, “Kata-” was all Zuko managed to get out before Katara iced him to the wall.

“I trusted you!” Katara yelled. “And you betrayed us!”

“What are you talking about?!” Zuko exclaimed.

“Don’t lie to me!” Katara shouted. “Kovu saw you order the Dai Li to attack him!”

“And you believe Kovu after knowing him for a day?” Zuko scoffed.

“He came back with a slash on his leg!” Katara exclaimed.

“If someone attacked him, it wasn’t me!” Zuko yelled.

“He saw the Blue Spirit mask.” Katara snapped. “I was so wrong about you Zuko. I actually believed you could change, that we had a connection. But you will never change. You will always be the Fire Prince. You really are your father’s son.” That shut Zuko up. Not looking to see his reaction, Katara turned and left the room.

\---

“So what are we gonna do about Zuko?” Toph asked the next morning.

“I say we leave him there.” Sokka spat.

“Come on Sokka.” Toph sighed.

“You’re defending him?” Sokka demanded. “He betrayed us!”

“There might be some other explanation.” Toph suggested. “He’s done nothing to indicate that he had any intentions to betray us.”

“He’s probably just waiting for the right opportunity.” Sokka shrugged.

“Like when all of us are asleep?” Toph frowned. “Kovu are you sure you saw Zuko?”

“I saw the Blue Spirit mask.” Kovu replied.

“Maybe someone stole it to try and divide us.” Toph suggested. “This is exactly what the Dai Li would want. Us not trusting one of our most powerful benders. Katara what do you think?” Katara looked up, pain in her eyes and a contemplative look on her face.

“Come on Toph!” Sokka exclaimed before Katara could speak. “He chased us all over the world. He tried to kill us a number of times! He had Jet brainwashed! He attacked Kovu! What’s it gonna take for you to realize Zuko is the bad guy?!”

“How did you know what happened to Jet?” Toph asked softly. A look of realization flashed in Sokka’s eyes and before he could do anything, Toph encased him in rock.

“What’s going on?” Kovu asked.

“Sokka’s been brainwashed by the Dai Li.” Toph explained. “That’s how he knew what they did to Jet. He must’ve taken the mask to hide his identity.”

“Is Jet the guy with the hook swords?” Kovu asked.

“According to Katara and Sokka yes.” Toph answered.

“He was there last night.” Kovu stated. “This explains why the Blue Spirit didn’t Firebend. Sokka’s a non-bender.”

“I… I need some air.” Katara said breathing shakily. Before Toph or Kovu could say anything, Katara was gone.

\---

Katara sat at the fountain weeping into her arms. She’d used her bending to put out the torches so she could sit in the dark. She’d said such horrible things to Zuko, things she could never take back, no matter how much she wished she could. She’d ruined the bond they’d forged in their short time together, something that she was coming to realize meant more to her than she knew. Whatever attraction she’d felt for him she knew he would never feel the same way for her, not after what she’d done. He would never forgive her and that was okay. Zuko had every reason to hate Katara and for that, Katara would never forgive herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if any of you thought Zuko was actually a traitor or if you saw it coming that it would be Sokka. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this


	13. Lake Laogai/The Kraken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang continues to investigate the Dai Li. Meanwhile Aang sees the true power of Waterbending

Zuko, Katara, Toph, and Kovu eyed the imprisoned Sokka, who was held to the wall of their apartment by rocks.

“So what do we do?” Kovu asked.

“I have an idea.” Katara said. She pulled some water out and placed it on Sokka’s head. It began to glow a bright blue. After she was finished, Sokka passed out. When he came to, his head was still fuzzy. He looked up and saw Katara looking at him with worry in her eyes.

“Katara?” Sokka breathed. Then it all came flooding back to him. How he’d betrayed them and framed Zuko. Tears began to flow from his eyes.

“Hey it’s okay.” Katara soothed. “You were brainwashed. It wasn’t you.”

“Do you know where we can find the Dai Li?” Zuko asked.

“Yeah.” Sokka answered. “Lake Laogai. It’s where they took me the night of the Earth King’s party. Appa’s there.”

“Great.” Toph said. “We go rescue Appa and then we go knock down the Earth King’s door.” Sokka lead the group to a large lake outside the Inner Wall.

“This is it.” Sokka stated. “Their base is at the bottom of the lake.”

“There’s a tunnel over there.” Toph chimed in. She Earthbended a path out of the water that led to a hatch. Once inside, they followed the dark tunnel that was dimly lit by green luminescent crystals like, Katara remembered, the ones in the Cave of Two Lovers. She briefly found herself imagining going there with Zuko before squashing that thought.  _ Stop it Katara! _ She scolded herself.  _ He hates you. Whatever there might’ve been is dead and you have to accept that. _

“It’s all coming back to me.” Sokka breathed. They passed by a room where a bunch of women were repeating the phrase “My name is Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se.”

“This place isn’t creepy as hell at all.” Kovu groaned.

“Eyes front guys.” Zuko said. “

“This room should be big enough for Appa.” Sokka stated. They entered the room and saw Appa chained to the middle of the floor. They were surrounded by Dai Li, with Long Feng and Jet in the center of the room.

“Welcome.” Long Feng sneered. “I guess you found us. It seems you don’t realize what’s at stake here so I’ll offer you this deal once. Leave the city and you may take the Bison with you.”

“You’re in no position to make demands!” Zuko spat.

“Am I not Fire Prince?” Long Feng chuckled. “Sokka, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai.” As Long Feng spoke, Sokka seemed to enter a trance.

“It is an honor to accept his invitation.” Sokka replied. He swung his club at Zuko, who blocked it with his swords. Katara, Toph, and Kovu attacked the Dai Li.

“I don’t wanna hurt you Sokka.” Zuko sighed. “And you don’t wanna hurt me. Anymore anyway. Remember your family! Your father! Your Tribe! Katara! You’re a good person Sokka! Don’t let the Dai Li take that from you!” Sokka hesitated, giving time for Zuko to knock Sokka to the ground. Sokka squeezed his eyes shut. He opened his eyes once more and groaned, “Zuko?” Zuko smiled and offered Sokka a hand. Sokka grasped it. Moments later he felt a massive wave of pain in his left arm. He let out a scream as he fell back to the ground disoriented and his vision blurred. He saw Zuko dueling with Jet, who’s swords were noticeably stained with blood. Katara noticed Zuko fighting Jet and, drawing water from the air, froze Jet to the wall. Toph launched boulders at the remaining Dai Li, and hit them with earth pillars. Seeing the tide of battle turning, Long Feng bended an earth sword and prepared to kill Appa, only to be blasted into the wall by an air wave. Kovu landed next to him and picked up the earth sword. He admired it for a moment before promptly slashing Long Feng’s throat. As his body slumped to the ground, the Gaang rushed to Sokka’s side, horrified by the sight they saw. Sokka, still disoriented, was barely able to make out Katara’s assurances that he’d be okay.

“What are you gonna do?” Toph asked.

“I’ll do the best I can but I can’t heal a wound this bad.” Katara exasperated. “I do what I can to stop the bleeding and heal him.” Sokka saw a bright blue light as the pain started to fade before he passed out.

===

Aang, Iroh, and Bato made their way into the ocean.

“What a wonderful day to spend on the water!” Iroh beamed. Aang nodded in agreement. The blue water rippled in the distance. He understood why Katara found it so calming.  _ Katara _ . He would have to tell her what he’d learned about Bato. She deserved the truth and Aang would never lie to her, not again. Not after how both she and Sokka reacted when they found out he’d hid their father from them. Brushing those thoughts from his mind, he recalled Zuko stating how he needed to be more committed and Toph suggesting he try the original source of Waterbending: the kraken. Finding a kraken in the Eastern Sea had been the original plan after all.

“Bato do you know anything about the original Waterbenders?” Aang asked.

“Not much.” Bato answered. “Our knowledge of Waterbending has been greatly impared by the Fire Nation’s attacks. Kanna has been telling everyone it was the moon as that’s what they taught them in the North but most of us have always ignored her since the rest of the world is aware that’s just a myth. Though Hakoda still firmly believes it no matter how many times I tell him that that’s not how bending works.”

“Zuko told me the original Waterbenders were the krakens.” Aang said. “And we were gonna find one here so I could see the original source.”

“Well then let’s go find us a kraken.” Bato smiled. It took them about an hour to find a kraken but when they did, Aang, Iroh, and Bato were amazed by it’s Waterbending ability.

“I understand what Zuko keeps saying about mastering my potential as a Waterbender.” Aang smiled.

“I know what you mean.” Bato said. “I’ve never seen Waterbending this powerful before. Most of what I learned I learned very young and through incorporating warrior techniques into my bending.”

“It is important to draw wisdom from everywhere.” Iroh chimed in. “It is truly the only way to become whole. My nephew had done a lot to incorporate his mastery of dao swords into his Firebending.” After a long silence, Bato finally spoke again.

“Aang, I understand why you don’t want to lie to Katara.” He sighed. “It kills me that we’ve done this to her. But telling her now will only cause her more pain.”

“I can’t keep this from her Bato.” Aang replied solemnly. “I will not lie to Katara. I love her too much to keep something like this from her. I hope you will forgive me.”

“I hope my daughter will forgive me.” Bato looked to the sky as they sailed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. This one took me so long to write. I wanted to fit more in but I couldn't get the chapter any longer so I split it between Aang's journey and the Dai Li storyline. Hope you liked it


	14. The Purpose of the Dai Li

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is wounded and Katara does her best to heal him. Zuko bonds with Kovu as they learn about the true purpose of the Dai Li

Sokka’s sight was blurred from pain. The voices of his friends were distorted. Katara hovered over him, her hands glowing blue. She was telling him he’d be okay. He managed to take in his surroundings. He was back at the apartment the Gaang was staying in. She managed to make out Katara telling Zuko to help her. He heard jumbled assurances that he was gonna be fine. Then Zuko’s and caught fire and his left arm felt like it was being burned. He let out a loud scream in pain when he felt a towel being forced into his mouth and tugged down. He felt his shoulders being forced down on either side by Katara and Toph while Zuko yelled for them to hold him steady. Then the fire went away but the pain remained, though it was lessened. Breathing deeply Sokka prepared himself to look. Just below the elbow, his left arm, had been cleaved off.

“I’m so sorry Sokka.” He heard Katara say. Sokka choked back a gasp. He was a warrior. Now he was a cripple. Being a cripple in the Water Tribes was a source of disgrace. You couldn’t hunt, you couldn’t build fire, you couldn’t be a warrior. Sokka hung his head in shame. Tears flowed down his face.

“Leave me alone.” Sokka muttered.

“Sokka…” Katara breathed.

“I SAID GET OUT!” Sokka shouted. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT GET THE FUCK OUT!” Tears began to flow down Katara’s face and she turned to leave the room.

\---

Katara was miserable. First she’d pushed Zuko away and killed the relationship they’d built, but now her brother was mad that she hadn’t been able to save his arm. She weeped into her sleeves when she heard footsteps behind her.

“Are you okay?” She knew that voice. Zuko. “What am I saying of course you’re not okay.” Zuko sighed. Katara kept her gaze on the floor, not wanting to look at the man she’d hurt. Zuko hated her. She knew that. He walked over and sat down next to her on her bed. “It’s not your fault Katara. There was nothing you could’ve done. Uncle Iroh taught me some aspects of the other forms of bending to prepare me to face the Avatar. He told me that even the most powerful benders can’t heal a limb that’s been severed.”

“Why are you saying this to me?” Katara asked.

“Because it’s true.” Zuko answered. “I wanna help you and make sure you’re okay.”

“Why?” Katara sniffed. “I know you hate me Zuko and I don’t blame you. I said such horrible horrible things to you and I’m so so sorry. You’re not your father. You are the farthest thing from your father. I know you will never forgive me and that’s okay. I will never forgive myself. But I want you to know that I am truly sorry Zuko.”

“I know you are Katara.” Zuko nodded. “But why was it so easy for you to believe Kovu that I was the bad guy?” Katara knew the answer but she didn’t wanna say it, knowing it would break whatever was left of their friendship and after what happened with Sokka she couldn’t take anymore loss. But she also knew she couldn’t hide this from him.

“Because I think some small part of me was still saw you as the guy who chased Aang for months.” Katara admitted. “Some small part of me thought it made sense that you would betray us.” The look on Zuko’s face crushed Katara’s heart and ground it into dust. “I’m not gonna try and justify it or give you an excuse or beg for your forgiveness because I know I don’t deserve it. I just wanted to tell you the truth and tell you how sorry I am.”

“Thank you for being honest with me Katara.” Zuko said. He turned around and walked away leaving Katara alone sobbing.

\---

Zuko and Kovu flipped through looked through some of the texts they’d stolen from the Dai Li, hoping they could find something to tell them what they’d been doing.

“I’m sorry I accused you of being the villian.” Kovu muttered.

“Don’t worry about it.” Zuko grumbled.

“My name’s not really Kovu you know.” Kovu said.

“No shit.” Zuko replied. “I wouldn’t expect someone with Air Nomad heritage to be named something that means scar. Kovu is a hero from an Earth Kingdom story.”

“Yes I took the name for my adventures when I left home.” Kovu said. “After all, having my real name out there would stop me from having any anonymity. My real name is Varian.”

“Nice to officially meet you Varian.” Zuko said.

“What’s this?” Varian asked as he came upon a page in the book. “The Amulet of Elements. Created by Mushao, the brother of Avatar Kyoshi. He was a warlock and he created it using dark magic. The Amulet could grant the wearer the power to wield all four elements. Kyoshi was a young Avatar then. After a brutal fight, Mushao was killed and Kyoshi established the Dai Li to guard the Amulet. According to this the Dai Li seized control to ensure no one would ever wield its power. And as long as the war stays beyond the walls, no one will learn of this power.”

“That’s why capturing Ba Sing Se was always such a big deal.” Zuko realized.

“What do you mean?” Varian asked.

“The Fire Nation knew about the Amulet.” Zuko explained. “Finding it was always a big deal to my father and grandfather. Both of them always insisted Ba Sing Se was the key to the war, that capturing Ba Sing Se would give them the power to win the war. I thought they meant military power.”

“But they meant ‘power’ power.” Varian realized.

“If the Fire Lord gets this, not only will his Firebending become more powerful but he will be able to wield the other three.” Zuko said. “Aang won’t stand a chance.”

“What if we give it to Aang?” Varian asked. “It’ll supercharge his bending abilities, make him a force to be reckoned with against Ozai. With its power Aang will be able to take your father out.”

“You mean kill him?” Zuko said. “That may be a slight problem.”

“What do you mean?” Varian asked.

“Aang isn’t big on killing. Zuko explained.

“How can he not be big on killing?” Varian frowned. “This is a war. People die. What’s his plan to beat Ozai?”

“Fuck me if I know.” Zuko sighed. “I’m not even sure Aang knows. The only way to stop him is to kill him. There’s not gonna be some magic new kind of bending that’ll give him an easy out. For Aang to win, Ozai needs to die.”

===

Aang and Iroh arrived at the Eastern Air Temple and climbed to the top. There they found an old man sitting on a rock.

“Young Avatar, this is Guru Patik.” Iroh smiled.

“Welcome Avatar Aang!” Pathik grinned. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some stuff happens here. Sokka loses his arm and Katara gets some more pain and the writer introduces a magic item that gives anyone the power to control all four elements. I changed Kovu's name because I recently watched Tangled the Series and Varian is awesome. Plus Kovu sounds too much like Zuko. But the name change gives a bonding moment so it's fine. Hope you liked it. You may have noticed that I changed the number of chapters. We're in the endgame folks (for this book at least) and I will be posting a chapter every few days


	15. Beyond the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka mourns the loss of his arm, the Gaang finally meets the Earth King, and an old enemy reamerges

It had been two days since Sokka lost his arm and things had only gotten harder. Varian and Zuko were making plans to find this Amulet of Elements, which proceeded to fuel his anger. First his arm, now his place as the plan guy. He felt as if he was being pushed aside, like his worst fears were coming true. He’d always struggled being the only non-bender in the group but now he felt even more overshadowed by Zuko.

“Hey Snoozles!” Toph called. “I’ve been working on something for you.” She pulled out a metal arm.

“What’s this?” Sokka asked.

“Gramps has been teaching me aspects of the elements.” Toph explained. “He told me that metal was just refined earth and with practice I could Metalbend!”

“Why haven’t you told us this before?” Sokka asked.

“Never came up and I never needed it.” Toph shrugged. “So whaddya think?” She slid a piece of cloth over Sokka’s nub and strapped the arm on. “I can bend it into whatever shape you want.”

“Thanks Toph.” Sokka grumbled.

“Hey come on Sokka.” Toph nudged. “What’s wrong.”

“I just feel so useless.” Sokka sighed. “Zuko and Kovu or I guess Varian are making plans to find this Amulet, you’re all insanely powerful benders. And I’m just me. I can’t bend and now I’m not even whole anymore.” Sokka held up the metal arm that extended two thirds of the way up his forearm, half of it being left after it was cut off.

“You’re not worthless Sokka.” Toph smiled. “Sure you’ve only got one arm now but you are still the heart and soul of the group. And you’re a great leader. Zuko’s told me many times how much he respects your leadership skills.”

“Still.” Sokka sighed. “I’m a cripple now. I can’t fight anymore.”

“Says who?” Zuko strode into the room holding a longsword. “In the Fire Nation skilled soldiers continue to fight despite being crippled. Not being able to would be seen as a sign of weakness. If you still have the joints in your legs, you can still fight. Lose your arm, get a prosthetic. Lose your sword arm, train your other hand. There was once a one handed Fire Lord who killed his crazed father and predecessor by driving a sword through his back. They called him the Kingslayer. Of course the king did want to burn his people so patricide was a reluctantly accepted necessity.”

“This is a nice story but why are you telling me?” Sokka asked.

“Because I’m gonna continue your training.” Zuko smirked. “You are going to learn to use this.” He grasped the handle of the sword and pulled it from it’s shethe. “You won’t be able to use Dao Swords with only one hand but you can still be a great swordsman. Whaddaya say?” Sokka grasped the handle of the sword and smiled seeing his reflection in it.

“Thanks Zuko.” Sokka replied. As Zuko left, he turned back around and said, “You should apologize to Katara. There’s no Waterbending in this world that could’ve saved your arm.”

“Why do you want me to forgive her?” Sokka huffed. “Aren’t you pissed at her?”

“This isn’t just about Katara.” Zuko explained. “This is about both of you. This anger will eat you up inside. You forget I have a very crappy relationship with my sister. You and Katara love each other very much. Don’t let anger ruin that.”

\---

“Varian can we talk?” Varian looked up to see Katara standing in the doorway.

“Sure. What’s up?” He asked.

“I was wondering what the plan was going forward.” Katara explained.

“Talk to Zuko. He’s the one putting this whole thing together.” Varian shrugged.

“Things are pretty tense between us.” Katara sighed.

“Okay.” Varian replied. “We’re gonna talk to the Earth King later today and get him on our side. Then we’re gonna find that Amulet to boost Aang’s power. Launch an invasion of the Fire Nation and save the world. Hopefully Aang will be able to do what must be done.”

“Hopefully.” Katara muttered.

\---

They arrived at the Earth King’s palace and were met by his guards.

“Do your thing Varian.” Zuko said. Varian nodded and Airbended forward.

“I am the Avatar and I request an audience with the Earth King.” Varian announced. Seeing as there was no Long Feng to get in the way, they were lead to the throne room where Kuei sat.

“Hello Avatar.” Kuei smiled. “What brings you here today?”

“We understand that your advisor has been deceiving you.” Varian stated. “There is a war going on between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world. We wish to ask your assistance in the war. We have a plan to invade the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun and we need the support of the Earth King.”

“This is troubling news.” Kuei frowned. “Have you any proof of these claims?”

“There is a secret Dai Li fortress under Lake Laogai.” Varian stated. “There you will find your advisor Long Feng and evidence of the rest of the Dai Li’s treachery. We will take you there on our flying bison.” As they mounted Appa and flew into the sky, Zuko noticed a lot of smoke coming from the Outer Wall.

“Hang on.” Zuko said. “I wanna check something out.” Zuko flew Appa towards the smoke and landed on top of the Inner Wall. The Gaang was horrified by what they saw.

“Guys what’s going on?” Toph asked with worry in her voice.

“The Fire Nation just breached the Outer Wall with the biggest army the world has ever seen.” Sokka’s breath was shaky as he spoke. “We need to find the Amulet and we need Aang.”

“What should we do Sokka?” Zuko asked.

“Katara, Zuko, Varian, you guys help with the defense of Ba Sing Se.” Sokka ordered. “Toph, you and I are going to Lake Laogai to find out where the Amulet is. King Kuei, gather every soldier in the city and mount a defense against the Fire Nation.”

“My Uncle told me a big part of why Ba Sing Se was hard to breach was because of the sheer manpower in the city.” Zuko said.

“Yes we have quite a large army in the city.” Kuei confirmed.

“Good.” Sokka nodded. Zuko took out a piece of paper and began writing on it.

“Appa, get to the Eastern Air Temple as fast as you can.” He ordered. “We need the Avatar.” Appa let out a roar and flew off.

“Let’s hope we can hold out until Aang gets here.” Katara sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said I'd update every could days? I changed my mind. Having finished I couldn't wait so I'll be releasing one every day. I was asked at one point if I'd be doing something in place of the drill. This is that something else. Hope you enjoy. Shit's about to go down


	16. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko leads the defense of Ba Sing Se while Sokka and Toph try to find the Amulet

_ Inhale. _

_ Exhale. _

_ Inhale. _

_ Exhale. _

Zuko strapped his sword to his back and put on his Fire Nation armor that had been altered with green plating. Zuko had given advice to the Council of Five on Fire Nation tactics and as a result, he’d been ordered to lead the defense of the city. As the troops marched through the city, people scrambled into their homes and Zuko couldn’t blame them. They were terrified. As they marched outside the city, they stood across from the massive Fire Nation army. Katara and Varian stood beside him.

“Steady.” Zuko ordered as he mounted his stag-horse.

“You sure you can do this Zuko?” Katara asked.

“Yeah I am.” Zuko replied. “It’s time to step up or it’s time to back down and there’s only one answer for me.”

“These are still your people.” Varian chimed in.

“They are on the wrong side.” Zuko Said. “I’ll stand up and fight cause I know that I’m right. You guys ready?”

“I’m ready.” Varian answered.

“I’m ready.” Katara answered. “Are you?”

“Yeah I’m ready.” Zuko nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” He spurred his mount and the army began their charge. Fireballs flew past Zuko’s head as the armies charged towards one another. One hit his mount, sending him flying into the air. Zuko formed a fireball around himself and landed on the ground, burning multiple soldiers. Zuko drew his swords and blocked an attack from a soldier with a spear, quickly parrying his attack to kill him. Igniting his blades in fire, he cut through enemy soldiers like carving a cake, leaving a trail of fire and blood behind him. He saw Varian using air waves to break soldiers necks and Katara using a water whip with an ice tip, forcing it through the bodies, necks, and heads of the enemy. As Zuko pulled his sword from the body of a solder a knife flew by his head. Mai.

“The next one won’t miss Zuko.” Mai said. “Come back to the Fire Nation. Help Azula capture the Avatar.”

“No.” Zuko replied.

“Fine.” Mai spat. She hurled her knives at Zuko. He blocked them with and kicked a wave of fire at her, knocking her down. 

_ Inhale. _

_ Exhale. _

Zuko charged back into the frey, rescuing General How from several Firebenders.

“There are too many of them!” How yelled. “We need to retre-” He was cut off by a blast of fire through his chest.

“Zuko. So good to see you again.” Azula crooned. She unsheathed the sword on her back and took a stance.

“You finally saw the value in swords.” Zuko spat.

“No. Father said I should learn to use one.” Azula replied. Been practicing since he sent me after you.”

“Lets see how much you’ve learned.” Zuko snarled. Azula lunged, swinging her blade at Zuko. He blocked her attacks with swift ease and kicked her in the chest, knocking her back. Azula snarled and shot a fireball at Zuko’s left sword, disarming him. She swiped at him with her blade twice and Zuko dodged. Swinging her sword back again, Zuko blocked it.

“That all you got Azula?” Zuko laughed. She swung again and Zuko parried it, this time slashing at her armor.

“You’ll regret that Zuko!” She snarled. She attacked. Zuko blocked her first blow and ducked under her second swipe, slashing under her arm. Azula dropped to her knees in pain. Trying to raise her sword again, Zuko knocked it out of her hand and aimed his blade at her neck.

“Surrender Azula!” He ordered.

“Never.” She spat. “Your will not beat mine! We will take Ba Sing Se! You and the Avatar will die!” She shot a blast of fire at her brother, launching him into the air. Zuko landed with a thud. His armor had taken the brunt of Azula’s flames but he’d landed on a sharp rock that now stuck out of his leg. Azula stalked over to him, preparing to strike him down when a ball of water slammed into her. Katara. She formed the ball into a whip and snapped it at Azula. Taking the water from the air, Katara formed an ice encasing around Azula, freezing her in place.

“Come on Zuko.” Katara coaxed as she carried Zuko out of the battlefield and back through the walls.

“What happened?” Varian asked as he followed them inside.

“Zuko’s wounded.” Katara answered. “I need to get to work on his leg.”

“Will he be alright?” Varian asked. Katara nodded.

“It’s not bad.” Katara said. “A few healing sessions and he’ll be good as new.”

===

_ Inhale. _

_ Exhale. _

_ Inhale. _

_ Exhale _

Aang was busy meditating, trying to clear his mind. He needed to open his final chakra but to do so, he had to let go of Katara. He couldn’t do it. He accepted that it was his destiny to defeat the Fire Lord. It was his destiny to be the Avatar. But he wouldn’t let go of Katara for the sake of his destiny. Despite what Katara said, he loved her. She was his forever girl. He may young but he knew love and he knew he loved her. He’d gotten a vision of Katara killing Fire Nation soldiers. He was terrified. If she was killing she must be in great danger. He wanted to go save her but he had no way to get to her. If only he had Appa. Just then, almost as if he was summoned, Appa landed next to Aang.

“Appa!” Aang exclaimed. With Momo on his shoulder he rushed to hug his lost pet. “Iroh we have to go to Ba Sing Se and help the others!”

“Yes we must.” Iroh agreed. “My nephew and your friends need our help.” They mounted Appa and took to the skies.  _ I’m coming Katara. _ Aang thought. _ I’m gonna save you. _

===

_ Inhale. _

_ Exhale. _

_ Inhale. _

_ Exhale _

Sokka and Toph entered Lake Laogai. Sokka took deep breaths, hoping to keep himself grounded and not thinking on his brainwashing and dismemberment. They went to where the Dai Li kept all their secrets.

“Did you find anything?” Toph asked.

“Not yet.” Sokka answered. Flipping through a book, Sokka came across the information he needed. “Here it is!” He exclaimed. “It says here that the Amulet of Elements is in the Crystal Caves under the palace.”

“That’s correct.” A familiar voice said. Jet. He was followed by two Dai Li agents. “And now we cannot let you leave.” Toph extended her hand and suddenly Sokka’s metal arm transformed into a blade. He blocked Jet’s attacks using his arm and slashed back with the sword Zuko gave him.

_ “Break his root.”  _ Sokka remembered Zuko telling him. Sokka sweeped the leg and knocked Jet to the ground. He turned to see Toph had handled the Dai Li.

“Toph Earthbend some cuffs.” Sokka ordered. “We have to try to help Jet.” Toph nodded and cuffed Jet. Leaving Lake Laogai, they made for the camp the army set up for the battle. Sokka was horrified. So many men wounded. Then they saw Zuko.

“Zuko!” Toph exclaimed. “What happened?!”

“He was wounded in a fight with Azula.” Katara answered. “He’ll be fine.”

“Sorry if my faith in your abilities are a bit shaken.” Sokka spat.

“No one could’ve saved your arm Sokka.” Katara snapped. “Not even a Waterbending Master armed with the Amulet of Elements and Spirit Water could’ve reattached your arm. The flow of chi had been disconnected completely not blocked so I couldn’t heal it.”

“Speaking of the Amulet, did you find out where it is?” Varian asked.

“Crystal Catacombs under the Palace.” Toph answered. “But first.” Toph hauled out Jet. “Fix him Sugar Queen.” Katara placed her hands on Jet’s head. A soft glow illuminated from her hands. Jet opened his eyes in panic.

“Sokka I’m so sorry!” Jet exclaimed.

“It’s okay Jet.” Sokka said. “It’s not your fault.”

“What’s going on?” Jet asked.

“We are in the middle of a battle.” Zuko groaned as he sat up. “We could use your help.”

“How can I help?” Jet asked.

“You can take us to the Amulet of Elements.” Zuko answered. “Aang’s gonna need it when he gets here.”

“What am I gonna need?” Aang stepped into the room followed by Iroh. “What did I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. Thanks to all of you who've continued to read this. I'm already starting the next book. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I took some inspiration from Game of Thrones battles. Some of Zuko's lines are verbatim bits from Ready As I'll Ever Be from Tangled the Series


	17. The Amulet of Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Aang's return, the Gaang sets out to find the Amulet

“A lot actually.” Katara answered.

“Katara!” Aang exclaimed. “You’re okay. I came to save you. I’m so sorry you had to do that.”

“Do what?” Katara frowned. “What do you mean save me?”

“I saw you killing people.” Aang explained.

“And you assumed I needed you to come and save me?” Katara was pissed. How dare Aang assume her killing meant she needed the Avatar to come and rescue her. “I wasn’t killing cause I needed to be saved. I was killing because I was fighting in a battle and it was the only way to survive.” Aang was taken aback by this.

“But killing is wrong.” Aang insisted.

“You’re right.” Varian agreed. “But sometimes it’s a necessity.”

“Kovu?!” Aang was surprised to see him here. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s Varian actually. I joined the group.” Varian smirked. “They roped me in saying I’d get to lie to a King. Now I’m here so I can help fight back.”

“You’re an Air Nomad! How can you be for killing?!” Aang exclaimed.

“Because unlike you I’m not naive bordering on stupid.” Varian answered. “We’re at war. Killing is a byproduct of war. Can’t handle that reality then you’re gonna need to suck it up cause there are no alternatives.”

“Can we save the bickering for later?” Sokka groaned. “Right now we have an Amulet to find.”

“You speak of the Amulet of Elements?” Iroh asked.

“Yeah.” Sokka nodded.

“Yes we must find that before Azula does.” Iroh said, stroking his beard. “If the Fire Lord gets that Amulet, even the Avatar may not be able to stop him.” Suddenly a blast of fire flew through the camp. Azula. She’d breached the wall.

“Stop.” Zuko said, standing up. He limped across from Azula. “I’ll hold her off.” Aang, Sokka, Jet, and Varian nodded and ran out while Iroh, Katara, and Toph stood behind Zuko. Azula charged up her lightning and fired it at Zuko. He caught it and held it for a moment but as he prepared to redirect it back at Azula, his injured leg gave out. The lightning zapped back through his body. Zuko let out a yell in pain as he was shocked before falling to the ground.

“Zuko!” Katara exclaimed, kneeling by his side. Toph launched a rock out of the ground and into Azula’s chest. Iroh attacked with his Breath of Fire. Azula bolted and followed the others as they flew on Appa to the Crystal Catacombs entrance. Azula simply smirked. She’d studied Ba Sing Se vigorously preparing for this attack and there was only one place they could be going. Gathering her soldiers, she made for the entrance to the Crystal Catacombs. Meanwhile, Zuko lay on the ground spasming as the electricity flowed through him. Katara picked up his body and wrapped him in her arms.

“Stay with me Zuko!” Katara begged. “You’re gonna be okay Just hang on.” She gathered some water and placed her hands on his chest to heal him. Once she’d done all she could, she waited with baited breath to see what would happen. Zuko did not awake. “I don’t understand.” Katara whispered. “He’s completely healed. He should be awake.”

“He’s in a coma.” Iroh stated. Katara’s eyes widened. Being put into a coma by an electrical shock was not a good thing. Depending on how bad it was, Zuko may wake up brain damaged. Or just not wake up at all.

\---

Aang, Sokka, Varian, and Jet entered the Crystal Catacombs.

“What can you tell us about this Amulet?” Aang asked Jet.

“The Dai Li told me some of the history behind it.” Jet said. “They were created to guard it from anyone, including an Avatar. Kyoshi feared what would happen if an Avatar like Khotun Khan claimed it. It took the best benders from the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe and Air Nomads to kill him. If he had the Amulet, he’d’ve been unstoppable.”

“Damn.” Varian breathed.

“That’s why we need to find this thing before Azula does.” Aang stated.

“This is it.” Jet said. The group arrived at the mouth of the cave. An altar stood in the center of the massive room at the top of a  [ large platform ](https://astroneer.gamepedia.com/Large_Platform_A) . On the altar was the Amulet. As they ran towards the Amulet, a blast of fire was shot in their path.

“Oh shit.” Varian sighed. Before them stood Azula and twenty Fire Nation soldiers and ten Firebenders

“Jet, Varian, you guys hold them off!” Sokka ordered. “Aang, you and I are gonna get that Amulet.” He drew his sword and followed Aang up the stairs. Varian Airbended the fire back at the Firebenders, roasting two of them alive. Jet blocked the attacks of two soldiers and preformed a counter attack, slicing off the leg of one and cutting the throat of the other. Two soldiers charged up the steps after Aang and Sokka, armed with their blades. Aang air blasted one of them back down the stairs, disorienting him. Sokka caught the blade of the second soldier with his metal arm. Using the shock of his opponent to his advantage, Sokka shoved his sword into his chest. He kicked the soldier’s body off his sword and watched him fall.

“Sokka…” Aang’s look of disappointment as he spoke pissed Sokka off.

“Varian and Katara are right Aang.” Sokka snapped. “This is war. Killing is a necessary evil.” Aang was shocked. Katara and Sokka had been with him from the beginning and now, both said killing was sometimes necessary. They reached the top, only for a blast of fire to land near where they stood. Sokka looked up and saw Azula landing near them. He lifted his sword, preparing to strike when he was hit in the chest and sent flying backwards into the wall near the altar.

“Sokka!” Aang yelled. Azula grabbed Aang by the throat and lifted him into the air.

“So long Avatar!” Azula crooned. With her hand electrified, she thrust it into Aang’s abdomen. Lightning surged through Aang’s body and he let out a pained scream. He felt his chi dimming when suddenly he was falling and landed on the ground unconscious. Azula looked up and saw Sokka standing before her. He was wearing the Amulet. He’d hit her with an air blast.

“Impressive.” Azula crooned. “But can you wield the Amulet’s power?” Sokka just smirked. He’d been watching Aang, Katara, Toph, and Zuko train for months now. He could hit Azula with the basics. Feeling the metal in his metal hand, he bent it into a fist and ignited it with fire. He lunged at her but Azula just tripped him and kicked him off the platform.

“Sokka! Give it here!” Varian yelled. Sokka charged over to Varian and gave him the Amulet. “Let me show you how it’s done boys.” Varian smirked. Swinging his staff, he sent a massive air wave at the Fire Nation army, incapacitating all of them. Then he aimed his staff at where Azula stood and cyclone of air at her. She dodged and part of the platform exploded.

“Spread the dust around to cover our escape!” Sokka ordered.

“You got it boss.” Varian grinned. Airbending the dust around the room, the group charged out, using it to cover their exit. As they left the cave, they saw Katara, Iroh, Toph, Zuko, and Momo on board Appa.

“Let’s go slow pokes!” Toph shouted. They climbed aboard Appa and flew away from the city.

“Where are we going?” Jet asked.

“We had to leave Ba Sing Se.” Katara answered mournfully. “I told the Earth Kingdom troops to retreat to Chameleon Bay. Iroh said that’s where the Water Tribe was. And that’s where we’re going.”

“Katara, we need your help.” Sokka whispered. It was then that Katara saw Aang. “Azula hit him right in the gut with lightning. I think he’s dying.”

“Take this.” Varian said, handing her the Amulet. Katara put it on and pulled out the Spirit Water. She’d need all the help she could get. She wrapped the water around her hands and it glowed as she placed it on Aang.  _ Come on Aang. We need you. _ Katara thought. Aang’s breathing stabilized and she let out a sigh of relief. Then she turned to see Iroh holding his unconscious nephew.

“Zuko will be okay.” Katara whispered. She wasn’t really sure who she was trying to convince at this point. 

“I hope you’re right Miss Katara.” Iroh whispered. 

“Leaves from the vine

Falling so slow

Like fragile, tiny shells

Drifting in the foam

Little soldier boy

Come marching home

Brave soldier boy

Comes marching home.”

On the last verse, Iroh pulled his nephew close and began to cry. Katara knelt by the sobbing old man and took Zuko’s hand in her own as tears started flowing down her face.  _ Please Zuko.  _ Katara thought.  _ Please be okay. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for the first book. Sorry I left you off in a bit of a depressing situation. Please tell me what you think. I've started working on the second book and once I have the first five chapters I'll start posting again on Saturdays. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next book


End file.
